Notes about Random
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: The gang gets bored in class. What do they do about it? Pass notes. YY/Y YB/R YM/M S/J YAOI! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**AN//:** Hey! Time for another crappy fanfic by me!

**Summary: **The gang gets bored in class. So what do they do? They pass notes.

**Genre:** Humor mostly and some romance.

**Pairings: **Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik, Seto/Jou maybe some others

**Warnings: **Yaoi, sexual suggestions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! Not the characters, not the show. Heck, I don't even own the story idea! All credit goes to the creators, not me.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

**Yugi! I'm so bored! Is this what you have to go through everyday?**

Yami! You are not supposed to pass notes in class!

And I'm sorry you're bored but you were the one who wanted to go to school.

**I know. But I would still rather be at home with you… in bed… with no clothes… doing naughty things…**

Yami!

_**Seriously Yami. Nobody wants to read that. I mean really! Even your midget doesn't want to read it! Do you see how much he is blushing? It's like he gave the color red steroids and put it on his face!**_

**Don't you dare call Yugi a midget! And don't grab at the paper like that!**

**1. You will rip it. And 2. I don't even want to talk to you!**

_**That hurt Yami! Look I'm crying! You've broken my heart!**_

**No it didn't. You are trying to stop from laughing your butt off right now.**

_**At least my butt's in bed instead of on the couch like yours is!**_

**What?!**

_**That's right! I know you got punished for--**_

**Don't say it!**

_**--streaking through the public library!**_

**You asshole! It was your fucking fault anyway!**

Yami, watch your language!

**Sorry, love.**

And, Bakura, stop tormenting my Yami or I will tell Ryou about the incident with the daddy longlegs.

_**No! Don't you dare! I won't even be sleeping in the house if you tell Ryou about that!**_

_Tell me what? Bakura what are you talking about?_

I'll just let you talk about that by yourselves

_**I swear, Yugi, I will get you back for this!**_

_Bakura..._

**Finally. He's gone.**

Yami? Why did you take the paper away? I was going to let them write on it.

**They can get a new sheet of paper. I want to go back to what we were talking about earlier.**

I do too.

**Really?!**

Yeah.

I want you to stop passing notes.

…**Wha?**

You heard me. We aren't aloud to pass notes during class!

**That's not what I was talking about.**

**I was thinking of something a little bit after that.**

Wha… oh.

**Now you get it. Man, Bakura was right. It does look like you gave red steroids.**

Yami!

**Haha!**

Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short and for any mistakes I made. The next chapter will be up next week. See you then! And please… tell me what you think about it. It will make me happy!

:)LGP(:


	2. Chapter 2

**AN//:** I got this chapter up pretty quick. **IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

**I am so bored!**

Oh be quiet Yam-Yam.

**Don't call me that!**

You are asking for it!

**Why? Because I am bored?**

1. Because you are passing notes 2. because you keep complaining about it and 3. because we have already been through this before!

In fact we went through this yesterday!

**So?**

I am not talking to you.

**What?**

**Yugi!**

**Speak to me!**

**Anything!**

_**Sup, Pharaoh.**_

**Didn't we talk yesterday?**

_**Yeah but Marik wants to talk too.**_

_**How's it going?**_

**Ryou and Malik won't talk to you will they?**

_**Nope**_

_**Nope**_

**I thought so**

_**You have no room to talk!**_

_**That's right! Yugi won't talk to you either Yam-Yam!**_

**Don't call me that!**

_**Oh shit! The teacher is coming!**_

**Don't throw it at me!**

_**It's not my piece of paper.**_

_**Aw man! She took our paper.**_

**She will take it again if you don't stop writing.**

_**Oh you are just mad because your midget is going to keep you on the couch for a week.**_

_**Wimp**_

**Of course you would be used to it.**

_**No comment**_

**Okay I am done talking to you! I don't want to get in more trouble!**

_**Fine by me**_

_**See ya!**_

_**You're leaving too?**_

_**Yup! Bye-Bye!**_

_**......I feel so alone.**_

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE! I HAVE BEEN GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY!**

On a different note, I would like to thank yugixyamiyaoilover, consumedbylove and YamiTeddy for reviewing. You are all so amazing! I love you all!

I am sorry for any mistakes I may have made! I hope you liked it! :)

Ja mata!

:)LGP(:


	3. Chapter 3

**AN//:** I feel stupid. For many, many reasons. But hey! I got the next chapter up! YAY!

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

**And finally, after months and months of waiting, I happily bestow upon you, CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!**

* * *

_**Talk to me! Someone!**_

_**Can't. Malik said that if I ever get caught writing notes again there would be no sex for a year.**_

**Hell. No.**

**Why did you pass it to me?**

I don't exactly know you that well…

_**Hell if I care**_

Whatever

_**What do you want to talk about?**_

I don't know! You passed it to me!

_**I'm bored!**_

Go talk to Ryou

_**I can't. Last time I tried he threw it away with out writing anything.**_

What did you do?

_**The teacher busted us for passing notes**_

Wow. That was stupid.

_**Then he kicked me off the bed when I tried to have sex with him!**_

Tmi

_**What the hell?!**_

Too much information.

_**It's too much information for you to tell me?**_

No! I'm not explaining it.

_**Why not?**_

Bye!

_**No!**_

_**Don't leave me!**_

_**You were all I had to talk to!!!**_

**Stop bugging my puppy!**

_**Or what?**_

**You don't want to know.**

_**Wow. You look pissed.**_

**I am. Now leave me and Jou alone!**

_**Yam-Yam!**_

_**Talk to me damnit!**_

**No!**

**And don't call me Yam-Yam!**

**Only Yugi can call me that.**

_**I thought no one could call you that.**_

_**Oh! I get it!**_

…**what…?**

_**You only get sex if he can call you that!**_

…**damnit**

_**I'm right aren't I!**_

**It's my punishment…**

_**Ha!**_

**I'm not talking to you.**

_**Fine by me. Class is over anyway.**_

**Damnit!**

* * *

Well there you go! It feels good to finally have it up!

I want to thank everyone who kept faith in me! I don't know who did exactly but if you did then you know who you are! Thank you for not losing hope!

I also want to thank those who reviewed for chapter two! Thank you Oregano Samurai, Kisuminight, YamiTeddy, Hikari Kaiya, CrimsonLaurana, , addrianna818, yugixyamiyaoilover.

I also want to thank Chibi Kuriboh and sweetcherryblossum606 for trying to help me! I also want to say that I'm sorry because their reviews are not up anymore because I had to delete the chapter. T.T But I won't forget the chapter idea you gave me sweetcherryblossum606.

That also reminds me. If any of you want to suggest what one of the chapters should be about (what the characters are talking about, ect.) please feel free to do so! I am always open to new ideas!

I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this chapter!

Ja mata!

(:LGP:)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN//:** New chapter! Two in one weekend! YAY! I guess it's a sorry for making you wait! ANSWER TO THE DADDYLONG LEGS INCIDENT IS AT THE BOTTOM!

**Notes: **See first chapter!

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

_**Hey. Are you taking notes?**_

**Yes. Now leave me alone.**

_**Oh. Come on!**_

_**Talk to me!**_

_**I'm bored!**_

**Okay. Give me my notes back.**

_**Not until you talk to me.**_

**I just did. Now give them back!**

_**Not good enough!**_

**Fine!**

**What do you want to talk about?**

_**I don't know**_

**That's it. I'm done talking to you.**

_**What?**_

_**No!**_

_**I need someone to torment!**_

_Bakura, leave him alone._

_And stop passing notes!_

_**But I'm bored Ry-Ry-chan!**_

_**Let's go to the bathroom and have sex!**_

_No!!! I am taking notes!_

_And you should be too._

_**Big deal. I'll just steal them from Yami.**_

_No._

_**Why not?**_

_Because stealing is wrong and_

_**For evey thing that you steal is one week on the couch.**_

…_Interrupting people is wrong too._

_**So do you want to have sex now?**_

_**I'll take your death glare as a no.**_

_**Hey bitch!**_

MY NAME ISN'T BITCH. IT'S ANZU.

_**Whatever. Is there anything you want to talk about?**_

I'M TAKING NOTES AND YOUR REALLY MEAN SO:

NO

WAY

IN

HELL

_**Oh your just pissy because Yami is fucking Yugi and not you.**_

_**Ow!!!!**_

_**There was no need to throw your pencil at me!**_

LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

_**Marik!**_

_**Talk to me!**_

_**Class is over though**_

……_**oh**_

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Oh! And I've gotten a few questions about the daddylong legs incident and what it is. Well the answer is… look on my profile! :D

Ja mata

:)LGP(:


	5. Chapter 5

**I humbly bestow upon you the fifth chapter of Notes about Random**

**Notes:** See first chapter!

Key:

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

Hey Ryou.

_Yugi? What are you doing?_

It's study hall and I don't have anything to do.

_Me either_

_Ryou? Yugi? Why are you passing notes?_

_Oh. Nevermind. I saw._

_I don't have anything to do either._

_I am so glad Yami, Bakura and Marik are on the other side of the room._

_They would be so mad if they found us passing notes._

_They would_

_Marik was pretty sad when I told him he couldn't pass notes._

_Same with Bakura_

I didn't have to worry much about Yami.

_That's because you have the good boyfriend._

_That's right._

I wouldn't say that…

_Out of the three of them, he's the good one._

Well, yeah but…

_And at least he didn't get all those daddylong legs and… I don't even want to go there._

But he didn't streak through the public library.

_But that was because of Marik and Bakura._

You still love them though.

_Of course!_

_I would love him even if he completely destroys my house… which he almost did…_

_Me too._

_I'm not sure how my sister puts up with him though._

_Especially after the wine incident…_

_What happened?_

_Well, Marik decided it would be fun to explode potatoes and filled wine bottles together… red wine too!_

_We had to bleach the walls five times…_

Wow.

_That sounds like when Bakura put the toaster in the oven because it wouldn't work._

_It wasn't plugged in was it?_

_I decided not to get another toaster and the oven cost so much money._

Same with Yami when he broke the TV because the remote wouldn't work.

**Excuse me! I do not appreciate being laughed at.**

_**Besides, why are you even passing notes in the first place?**_

_**Yeah! How come you can pass notes but we can't.**_

We'll tell you later!

* * *

I did this chapter while listening to LittleKuriboh reviewing the first chapter of the YuGiOh manga and Brooklyn Rage (Poker Face as done by Joey).

I would have had this up sooner today but my artistic side took over and I started painting. Ha! Bet you didn't know I was artistic! I am SO much better at art then writing. Which is why I am in ceramics instead of journalism or something like that. But don't bother looking for puzzleshipping or tendershipping pics by me. For some reason I can't draw guys… yeah… it's weird.

If you want to check out some of my drawings the link to my deviant art account is on my profile. They are old and I draw better then that now but if you want to see them then be my guest. They are all hand drawn and most of them are done during class!

Anyway! I want to thank malikmokubalover1 and yugixyamiyaoilover for reviewing the last chapter!

Hope you like the new chapter!

:)LGP(:


	6. Chapter 6

**Teller of untruths! Your trousers have combusted!!!**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

_**Marik!**_

_**Talk to me!**_

_**Can't. I'm going to the bathroom in 5 minutes.**_

_**Translation:**_

_**"I'm going to fuck Malik in 5 minutes!"**_

_**Yup!**_

_**I should do that with Ryou.**_

_**It will be harder with you.**_

_**Ryou is much less horny than Malik**_

_**True.**_

_**But I will make it work**_

_**Time to go!**_

**What's Marik doing?**

_**"Going to the bathroom"**_

**I really hope they are too loud**

_**You mean like last time?**_

**I'm surprised the glass didn't break or something.**

_**I'm surprised that they didn't get caught.**_

…_**wow**_

**They are definitely quieter than last time.**

_**Look! Look! The teacher finally noticed!**_

**How long have they been doing this again?**

_**4 months**_

**Four?!?!?!**

**How the hell did the teachers not notice for four months?!**

_**Because teachers are stupid! Duh!**_

**If teachers are so stupid then why are they teaching us?**

…

…

… _**I can't think of a good comment. Come back later.**_

**You loser.**

_**Yam-Yam!**_

* * *

**Random quote at the top: **'Liar liar pants on fire' translated into French and back into English

**Notice! **For those of you who read Halloween Love (My most popular oneshot) there is a poll on my profile. The question is** "Would you like a sequel?"** For those who want to answer, feel free to.

And if you want to review this story feel free!

Ja mata!

:)LGP(:


	7. Chapter 7

**KONNICHIWA BITCHES!**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

_Great_

What?

_Bakura got suspended_

Yami did too!

They got in a fight.

It was right after Malik and Marik got caught having sex in an empty classroom.

I thought they did it in the bathroom.

_That's what I thought too._

They did that at first but they got tired of wiping people's memories when they walked in on their sessions.

_Is that how they never got caught?_

It kept the students from telling.

But I guess the teachers are just stupid.

How do you know all this?

Me and Seto have to babysit Marik often because Isis gets mad at him.

Why does he go to you?

_Because I am not having him and Bakura do what they did when Isis kicked him out the first time._

Oh. Yeah. That thing…

But why does Isis kick him out?

_I don't think I want to know…_

Well…

The last time he got kicked out because he stuck some of her…

…monthly girl things…

…up his nose…

_I knew I didn't want to know!_

I regret asking.

He still had one in his nose when he came over.

The maid fainted.

_Can we please change the subject?_

What did Yami and Bakura get suspended for?

They were fighting.

_Of course._

Bakura hit the teacher when he tried to stop them.

Speaking of which the teacher is getting suspicious. We better stop.

Yeah. I don't want the teacher to find out what we've been writing about.

Bye.

_See you later!_

* * *

**Random quote at the top: **What two of my friends said when they ran into an Asian grocery store.

Yeah I have nothing to say this time. Or at least nothing that I can think of right now.

Ja mata!

:)LGP(:


	8. Chapter 8

**It hurts to think…**

**TEXTING SPECIAL **–key at bottom for those who need it–

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

_**sup yam-yam :)**_

**Shut up…**

_**u r so fucking mean!**_

**Go text someone else!**

_**cant**_

_**i don't know any1s #**_

**Listen. Don't talk to me. It's your fault we got in trouble.**

_**my fault? u were the 1 who tackled me!**_

**After you punched me!**

_**that was cuz u threw ur fucking textbook at me!**_

**You called me Yam-Yam!**

_**that is not a good reason 2 throw a fat ass book at me!**_

**You are running down my texts!**

_**i have unlimited**_

**How did you get unlimited?**

_**im a theif**_

_**how else**_

**You can't steal unlimited texting.**

_**but i can steal the money**_

**No comment**

_**ryou says i don't need it but I think I do**_

**You said that you don't know anyone's number**

_**but when i do get there # i will need it**_

**How many people do you know?**

_**more than u :P**_

**:P**

_**:P**_

**:P**

_**:P**_

**This is so stupid!!!**

_**i now u r but what am i?**_

**Childish**

_**i now u r but what am i?**_

**I am done texting you.**

_**what?**_

_**no!**_

_**don't leave me!**_

_**y r u leaving me?**_

_**fine!**_

_**b that way.**_

_**:D**_

* * *

For those who don't know text lingo:

y – Why

u – You

r – Are

b – be

2 – to

1 – one

I am so sorry! I would have had this up sooner but my notebook was at my dads and I didn't want to call him to bring it over because I was –and still kind of am- pissed off at him. I would explain but…

Any way… I am working on the sequel to Halloween Love. Not sure when it will be posted but look forward to it.

Review please!

:)LGP(:


	9. Chapter 9

**"Does this rag smell like chloroform?" "I don't know. Let me check."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

**Yugi? Are you okay?**

I guess

**What's wrong**

What do you mean?

**Don't 'what do you mean' me. I know you better than that!**

**Something has to be wrong. You aren't even yelling at me for passing notes!**

I guess I can't hide anything from you.

**Especially with our mind link.**

**So what's wrong?**

Just this girl in class. I think she's been spreading rumors about me…

**The girl with that bad hair-do?**

Yeah…

Yami?

Yami are you okay?

Yami! Why are you hugging me? We are in the middle of class!

**Oh the teacher isn't even looking.**

Don't kiss my neck either!

**Why? Am I turning you on?**

Yami!!

**Okay fine. But we are finishing this up at home.**

Oh. And Yami?

**What?**

When you were suspended the teacher chose the partners for the next project…

**And?**

I have to work with the girl with the pigtails

Yami! Don't hug me that hard!

**I won't allow it! I'm not letting you go!**

**Damn it! The teacher turned around.**

Okay now we have to stop passing notes.

**Fine………**

* * *

**List of people to mind crush:**

**-Girl with bad hair-do (dies painfully and slowly)**

**-Girl with pigtails (also dies painfully and slowly)**

**-Bakura (not enough to kill)**

**-Marik (not enough to kill)**

**-English teacher (could care less)**

**-My entire history class (minus aibou and friends)**

_**Whatcha doin Yamy?**_

_**Ooh! Mind crush list!**_

_**Marik look at this!**_

_**That's harsh Yamy. Let me add one!**_

_Marik! What… Well at last Yami isn't going to mind crush you too much._

A mind crush list! Oh I have so many people to add.

**Give it here now.**

………………………………by the end, this is what it looked like…………………………………

**List of people to mind crush:**

**-Girl with bad hair-do (dies painfully and slowly)**

**-Girl with pigtails (also dies painfully and slowly)**

**-Bakura (not enough to kill)**

**-Marik (not enough to kill)**

**-English teacher (could care less)**

**-My entire history class (minus aibou and friends)**

_**-Toaster**_

_**-Oven**_

_**-That weird beepy thingy **__(you mean the alarm clock?)_

_**-Corn**_

_**-Hot dog guy**_

_**-Chihuahua across the street **_

_**-The can of spray cheese**_

_**-The chipmunk that bit me**_

_**-The squirrel that bit me**_

-Mr. Tsangaris (aka fatass kid eater)

-Matt (aka 'That's What She Said!' guy)

-The principal

-Weird hobo in the ally

**-Every brat out there who wants to get a picture with me (Kaiba Death Glare©)**

**-The idiots that I work with**

…**Thanks guys…Thanks a lot…**

* * *

I am so sorry that it took so long! I was at my dad's house and both of the computers over there that I can use I can't anymore because they are both fucking broken!!!! Not only that but school has been hell too.

Anyway! This chapter was fun to write at the end. The beginning… not so much cuz the inspiration was really sad… T.T Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!

Next Update: My birthday!!! (in about a week)

Please review!

Ja Mata!

:)LGP(:


	10. Chapter 10

**"She's not the wicked witch of the west. She's the wicked witch of the compass!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

_**Welcome back!**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Don't worry**_

_**We have a substitute.**_

_**And Ryou and Malik don't have this class either**_

_**Feeling better!**_

_**Now I feel evil ideas forming**_

_**Shall we?**_

_**After you!**_

**What are you two doing?**

_**Crap! Yam Yam has this class too!**_

_**What he means is we are doing nothing.**_

**Like hell!**

**What are you two doing?!**

_**Like we'd tell you!**_

_**Again what he means is if we were doing anything we wouldn't tell you.**_

**But I already know you two are going to do something**

_**How would you know?**_

**"Now I feel evil ideas forming**

**Shall we?**

**After you!"**

**What are you two doing?**

…

_**Wow**_

_**Last time I saw him run like that was when he heard Malik**_

**I don't want to hear the rest of that.**

Yami! I thought I told you not to pass notes.

**But I was trying to stop them from doing something bad!**

…Fine. You aren't in trouble.

But if you do something like last week…

**Bakura started it.**

You could have ignored him

I do it all the time.

Now stop passing notes

**Yes love.**

_**Stupid pharaoh left me…**_

* * *

**Quote in bold at top: **What my friend said about someone we don't really like.

Yay! New chapter up and a new story started! Just go to my profile to read it. It's puzzleshipping with other side pairings so check it out! :D

Oh! And like I said last chapter. Today is my birthday!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Ja Mata!

:)LGP(:


	11. Chapter 11

**To those who say that I am insane: Congratulations! You have just pointed out the obvious!**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**Key:**

**Yami writing**

_**Bakura writing**_

_**Marik writing**_

**Seto writing**

Yugi writing

_Ryou writing_

_Malik writing_

Jou writing

OTHER CHARACTER

* * *

_**I'm bored.**_

_Then take notes._

_Don't give me that look._

_**Why would I take notes?**_

_**I can always steal them from Yami.**_

_Bakura…_

_**Actually…**_

_**I have a better idea.**_

_You're going stop passing notes or you're going to be sleeping on the couch for another week?_

_**What?!?**_

_**You aren't really going to put me on the couch for that are you?**_

_**But that's not what I was talking about.**_

_**I was thinking we could go somewhere…**_

…_**private…**_

…_**like the bathroom…**_

…_**or a closet…**_

_Bakura if you do not stop that train of thought right now…_

_**I wonder what it would look like if we passed notes during sex.**_

_What?! Where did that come from?!_

_**Just think about it!**_

_No._

_**Instead of us actually saying something (or panting and gasping ;)) it would be written down.**_

_I really don't want to think of this right now._

_**I think it would look something like this:**_

'_**Oh! B-Bakura! (pant)(gasp) Oh that feels good!'**_

_Bakura!_

_I swear to God if you do not stop that this instant you will be sleeping on an elementary school playground!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Aww. But you like it when I talk like that at home.**_

_What we do at home and what we do at school are two very different things._

_**Not with Malik and Marik.**_

_Malik and Marik and both bunny incarnates._

_We are not._

_**How do you know?**_

_Bakura._

_Please stop passing notes before the teacher finds us._

_If you do I'll give you something special…_

_**Like what?**_

_Do you remember what Malik did for Marik on his birthday?_

_**I'm done!**_

_Bakura?_

_Bakura!_

_Bakura at least answer me._

_**If that's the special thing you mentioned than this will be the last note I pass today.**_

_I have to remember to do that again._

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!! --- **Somebody reviewed and told me that it was hard to understand who is talking. So they suggested that I type like this to make it easier:

Bakura: You suck Yam Yam!

Yami: What the hell did I do?!

Bakura: You lived.

Now what I want to know is if you would rather have that or how I am typing now. I have a poll up so you can vote. Please vote! The more you vote the quicker a decision will be made. I will be typing the next chapter with what ever you vote on.

**The options are:**

**Choice A: the way I am writing now**

**Choice B: The way mentioned above**

Yeah… that chapter was really sexual. I actually had the same idea as Bakura. What would it look like if someone passed notes during sex?

If anybody wants to give me an idea for a chapter that would be awesome!!

Review please!

:)LGP(:


	12. Chapter 12

"**Something moved in my arm and it didn't feel good!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

* * *

Marik: KURA! KURA! KURA! KURA! KURA!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: What the hell?!

Marik:

Marik: :D

Bakura: … what …?

Marik: La de da da da!

Marik: YOU LOOK HOT!!!

Bakura: Who the hell are you and what have you done with the idiot named Marik?

Bakura: And yes I do look hot

Bakura: Malik? What the hell is wrong with your bunny?

Malik: Bunny? I don't have a– oh… Marik.

Malik: I don't know.

Bakura: Yes you do.

Malik: No I don't.

Bakura: Yes. You fucking do.

Bakura: Why the hell is he acting so screwed up?

Malik: And I should tell you because…?

Bakura: Because if you don't, I will burn every single one of your kinky sex toys.

Malik: You wouldn't dare…

Bakura: And I will make it impossible for you two to have sex.

Malik: Fine!!! I give in!!! He stole some liquor and decided to drink it before school!!!

Bakura: …

Bakura: That's it?

Bakura: Why the hell would you not tell me?

Malik: Cus…

Malik: Ryou wouldn't be happy if I gave you the same idea…

Bakura: He wouldn't know.

Bakura: Besides! That is a wonderful way to get out of school!

Ryou: Bakura! You promised me that you wouldn't get drunk before noon!

Ryou: Don't you dare get drunk before school.

Bakura: Why did you give the paper to Ryou?!

Malik: Don't kill me!

Bakura: You're going to hell Malik! I hope you know that!

Ryou: Bakura…

Bakura: Shit.

* * *

**Random Quote At Top:** I was reaching for something and I twisted my arm the wrong way and something moved! I think it was a ligament or something… Does anyone know what I am talking about?! My arm still feels weird… T_T

Well I hope you guys like that way better. If you change your mind feel free to let me know. And if you haven't guessed by now, the poll on my profile has been closed and will be taken off soon.

Also! I will from now on sign everything with :)Puppy-Chan(:. For a reason check out my other story Riddles (last chapter).

Riddles has also been updated as well. Feel free to read it! _–hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink–_ :D

If anybody wants to give me an idea for a chapter that would be awesome!!

**Review lowly Earth mortals! Or you shall suffer the wrath of… I don't know… hold on let me think of something!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	13. Chapter 13

"**WONTON!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

* * *

Marik: Seto!

Marik: Oh Seto!

Seto: What on Earth do you want?

Seto: Wait. Are you drunk?

Marik: Yup-Yup!

Marik: I've come to annoy you!

Seto: You don't have to do anything to annoy me.

Jou: That was mean.

Seto: And? It's true.

Jou: Yeah but you didn't have to say it so bluntly.

Marik: Hi Jou!

Jou: Don't talk to me.

Marik: Hmmmmm. Who to talk to.

Marik: Oh!

Marik: Sup teacher!

~ . ~

Bakura: Did you seriously just pass a note to the teacher?

Marik: -sniff- she took it away…

Bakura: You are the biggest idiot I have ever met.

Bakura: You're even worse that Pharaoh boy over here.

Bakura: And that's saying something.

Yami: Hey!

Yami: I saw that!

Bakura: Hey!

Bakura: I don't care!

Yami: Bastard…

Yugi: Yami!

Yugi: Don't say thigs like that!

Yami: Yes love.

Bakura: Not only that but you are a brainless, garbage eating pile of crap!

Bakura: You don't know how to do anything by yourself…

Bakura: …well… unless it's sex.

Marik: I'm showing this to Ryou!

Bakura: Like hell you are!

Ryou: Bakura! How could you say something like that?!

Bakura: Why did I give it back to him?

Ryou: I don't know but you are going to regret it.

Bakura: Shit.

Marik: Serves you right! :P

Bakura: I swear I will –

Ryou: Bakura!

Bakura: Sigh…

Marik: Kura's gone…

Marik: Hi Seto!

Seto: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?

Marik: Nope! You said:

Marik: What on Earth do you want?

Marik: Wait. Are you drunk?

Marik: You don't have to do anything to annoy me.

Marik: And? It's true.

Seto: Okay then. Leave me alone.

Marik: Wait!

Marik: Before you go…

Marik: Can you teach me how to spell this one word I found?

Seto: And what would it be?

Marik: Hell if I know! I don't know how to spell it!

Seto: How the hell am I supose to help you if I don't know what the fucking word IS?!?!?!?!?

Marik: Wow you're red!

Jou: Don't kill him!

Seto: Why not?!

Marik: Hey!

Marik: Why'd you ge a different paper?

Marik: Why is Jou red?

Marik: Why does Seto seem so happy?

Marik: Now he's licking his lips.

Marik: And looking at Jou lustfully…

Marik: But what does it mean?!

* * *

**Random Quote At Top:** My friend was loopy and started running around the house trying to hit my other friend with a Guitar Hero guitar screaming that… I have weird friends…

Yeah I know. This chapter was up really fast! Usually I just update every weekend but I was on a role and wanted to get this one done so… Here it is!

If anybody wants to give me an idea for a chapter that would be awesome!!

**Review now! If not the pink bunny slippers will find you… and hide in your closet… waiting until you are asleep… then they will strike… and you shall be wearing pink bunny slippers FOREVER!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	14. Chapter 14

"**There are many adjectives to describe Coke. Scrumptious is not one of them."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

* * *

Yami: Uh oh

Bakura: What?

Yami: You're happy.

Bakura: And?

Yami: That's a bad thing.

Yami: If you're happy that means someone is going to get hurt…

Yami: And it's usually me.

Bakura: Oh quit your whining.

Bakura: As much as I would love to hurt you that's not what I'm happy about.

Yami: Who the hell are you?

Bakura: What?

Yami: I said who the hell are you?

Bakura: I can read dumbass!

Bakura: What I want to know is 'why are you saying that'

Yami: The only thing the Bakura I know is ever happy about is getting to hurt me.

Yami: If you're happy about something else than you are not Bakura.

Bakura: Hey!

Bakura: I resent that.

Bakura: I can be happy about a lot of things.

Yami: Name one.

Yami: That doesn't include sex with Ryou.

Bakura: …

Bakura: Torturing people with Marik.

Yami: See?

Yami: You couldn't even name one.

Bakura: No

Bakura: You said 'The only thing the Bakura I know is ever happy about is getting to hurt me'

Bakura: You never said anything about anyone else.

Yami: Fine

Yami: Name something that you are happy about that doesn't involve injuring someone

Yami: Physically or mentally

Bakura: What I'm happy about right now

Yami: And that would be?

Bakura: Are you hungry?

Yami: What?

Yami: What does that have to do with anything?!

Bakura: Just answer the question

Yami: Yeah…

Bakura: Then you don't want to know.

Yami: Tell me.

Bakura: No

Bakura: You'll kill me.

Yami: Tell me

Yami: Tell me or I swear to Ra that I will tell Ryou about your little adventure last night

Bakura: You wouldn't dare.

Yami: I would.

Bakura: Fine

Bakura: In my bag I have some pixie sticks, a rice krispies treat, some bags of chips, a piece of cake, a ham sandwich and a caramel apple.

Bakura: With nuts…

Yami: Bastard

Bakura: OW!

Bakura: That hurt!

Bakura: Erasers hurt when they are thrown at people.

Yami: That was the point.

Bakura: Stop throwing erasers at me!

Bakura: If you don't I'll give the pixie stixs to Yugi.

Yami: Are you crazy?! You know how he gets with sugar…

Bakura: Then stop throwing erasers at me.

Yami: Fine

Bakura: …

Bakura: …

Bakura: … I'm going to sleep…

Yami: May all your dreams be of hugging kids.

Bakura: …meanie…

* * *

**Random Quote At Top:** My step dad saw a billboard that said scrumptious and had a Coke bottle next to it. He claims that never in his life has Coke been scrumptious.

**Don't read next paragraph if you don't want to. WARNING: Depressing**

Mood: Heartbroken. There are two people. One I used to like before they slowly stopped talking to me and now ignores my existence while talking to every one else around me. The other I like now but haven't seen since Halloween and called me sweetie twice after they found out (aka after I told them thanks to my stupid friend). But I can't get the other one out of my mind. Have any of you, my dear thoughtful readers, gone through this? I swear my friend's love life may be like Romeo and Juliet but mine is like stupid Midsummer Nights Dream. Everything is so confusing… That does it… Puck! Get your ass over here and make everything right! .

**No longer depressing**

But other than that I am fine. Slightly hyper but that is the best mood to write Notes about Random. This chapter was actually adapted from a real life experience of mine. After I told one of my best friends I had a whole bunch of food in my bag and they hit me. I had a few cookies, a rice krispies treat, some chips, cake too I think and a caramel apple with nuts. Seriously. I told them that that was why I didn't want to tell them. They still hit me. T.T

If anybody wants to give me an idea for a chapter that would be awesome!!

**Review Now! Not reviewing could result in headaches, nausea, pregnancy (yes even if you are a male), lose of limbs, random spurts of dancing/singing/vibrating/ect, dizzy spells, insane urge to kiss pillow/computer screen/TV screen/ect, craving of oriental foods, craving of penguins, vomiting and/or death.**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	15. Chapter 15

"**I will now pick the lock… with my key."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto: Well if it isn't the mighty pharaoh.

Seto: What has you down?

Yami: Bakura…

Seto: What about him?

Yami: …gave Yugi…

Seto: …do I want to know…?

Yami: …pixie stixs…

Seto: …

Jou: Seto?

Jou: Why are you acting so—oh

Jou: What happened?

Yami: I threw erasers at Bakura…

Jou: Why?

Yami: He was making me hungry…

Yami: Then he gave Yugi pixie stixs

Yami: I didn't know until I got home…

Bakura: Oh quit your whining.

Bakura: I'm sure you enjoyed it… last night…

Jou: Yami…

Seto: I don't want to know.

Yami: He wouldn't stop…

Yami: …so…many…times…

Yami: …it hurts…

Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jou: Doesn't Ryou get like that off of sugar?

Yami: REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: …crap…

Yami: FUCKING REVENGE!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: What are you talking about?

Yami: Here you go!

Ryou: Pixie stixs?

Bakura: Don't eat them.

Ryou: Why not?

Bakura: You remember last time don't you?

Ryou: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Bakura: Ryou…

Ryou: Bakura! I never get candy like this anymore!

Bakura: And you remember why, don't you?

Ryou: Bakura!

Bakura: And even if you keep me on the couch for not letting you eat them I will tie you to the bed!

Ryou: That's not nice…

Yami: If you gave him the candy then you wouldn't have to tie him to the bed.

Bakura: I am not going through that.

Bakura: If I give him the candy I'm going to be tied to the bed!

Ryou: I prefer we not talk about that…

Jou: Ryou…

Jou: You're the same color as hot cheetos.

Ryou: …I know…

Jou: And I have never seen Bakura turn down sex before.

Bakura: What? Does that mean you've been spying on me when I want sex?

Bakura: Fucking creeper!

Jou: NO!

Jou: I'm just saying that when it's brought up between you and Ryou

Jou: WHERE EVERYONE ELSE CAN HEAR

Jou: You never seem to turn it down.

Seto: I agree with Ryou.

Seto: Let's not talk about this.

Yami: I'm done talking anyway.

Bakura: Yeah. Go back into your little corner.

Ryou: Bakura!

Jou: Crap!

Jou: Teachers coming! Bye!

Bakura: Bye.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** While my friend was over we had to go get their stuff from their house and they said that before trying to open the door.

I would have had this up yesterday but my friend came over and we went out on a boat (there is a small pond in my backyard) and that took a while because we had to hose down the boat because of all the spiders (There were two arachnophobias there and one who absolutely loathed any small, squishible, bug-like creature crawling on them or being within a one foot radius), then when we went inside we had to gently let a wasp outside (aka I drowned it until it was out side (it was still alive! Don't worry!)) that took forever, then we had to order pizza but it wouldn't total up the price online so we spent about half an hour trying to order the pizza before we decided to just go to the store and buy pizza (we got donuts too!) and by the time we got home it was ten pm. After that I ate my dinner and watched the last episode of Pandora Hearts (highly recommend it!!!) and got tired so I went to bed.

**And** if anyone is looking for a story to read, there is one that doesn't update regularly like I do but I still think it's good. It's called Mysteriously Into You by ShyPuppy. It's Bronzeshipping with little bits of Tendershipping. I recommend it. Just like I recommend Pandora Hearts! :D

If anybody wants to give me an idea for a chapter that would be awesome!!

**Review! If you don't, I will sneak into your house in the middle of the night, hang onto your ceiling using suction cups, stare at you while you are sleeping until you wake up and then I will force you to write a review for my story all while eating random pieces of candy that I find in my pocket.**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	16. Chapter 16

"**How did we start talking about ways to kill each other?"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Guess what!

Yugi: What?

Jou: I was watching this amazing anime last night.

Jou: Can't remember what it was called though…

Jou: It had lots of moe.

Yugi: Moe?

Jou: You don't know what moe is?

Yugi: No…

Jou: …You don't watch much anime do you?

Yugi: No…

Jou: Too busy getting screwed by your boyfriend?

Yugi: Jou!

Jou: Hehe! Kidding! Man you get red fast!

Jou: Moe (moe-ay) is used to discribe a girl that wears glasses, is clumsy (in a cute way), is very sweet, cute and/or has a big chest.

Malik: I hate moe.

Jou: Way to but into the conversation.

Yugi: Why do you hate moe?

Malik: It's annoying as hell!

Jou: But you don't find Ryou annoying.

Malik: How the hell did Ryou come into this conversation?

Jou: Well… If you think about it…

Jou: Ryou is kind of like moe.

Jou: Don't you think so Ryou?

Ryou: …what?

Jou: Aren't you moe?

Ryou: What?

Jou: Think about it!

Jou: Ryou is sweet, kind of clumsy in a cute way, he doesn't have glasses or big boobs but still!

Jou: That's half of the criteria!

Malik: He's only like that if Bakura isn't there.

Yugi: He's acted like that when Bakura is around.

Yugi: It's just when Bakura starts talking about…

Jou: Sex, hurting people, being a total jackass…

Malik: And the list goes on…

Ryou: How did I get in this conversation again?

Jou: I don't know…

Yugi: I don't even know how we started talking about Bakura.

Bakura: Why

Bakura: The

Bakura: Hell

Bakura: Are

Bakura: You

Bakura: Talking

Bakura: About

Bakura: This?

Ryou: Bakura!

Jou: Now don't act like Malik and just but into the conversation.

Bakura: Too late.

Bakura: Now how the hell did you go from anime to moe to Ryou to me?

Malik: I think Jou is on something.

Bakura: Hey Seto! Check out what your dog-toy has been talking about!

Seto: I don't want to know now stop talking to me.

Jou: I love you Seto!

Bakura: No one cares.

Ryou: That was mean…

Bakura: And?

Ryou: You shouldn't say that to people.

Yugi: I am leaving!

Yugi: I can't follow the conversation anymore!

Yugi: There are too many people, too much random changing of the topic and I can't take it!

Malik: I'm leaving too

Malik: It's getting way too annoying

Ryou: I'm done too.

Ryou: The teacher is starting to get that look and Jou isn't even talking anymore.

Bakura: He's too busy oggling Seto.

Bakura: Hello?

Bakura: Anyone?

Bakura: …it's always me… why is it always me…?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I was talking to my friend today and I showed her one of my drawings and she said that she hated me because I could draw and it at some point we started saying ways that we could kill the other and then I asked that…

You're not alone Jou! I can change the topic quicker than you can comprehend what I just said. Really! My friend gave me some ramune (japanese soda) and I started talking about the most random things! I heard willow tree and went off about how there used to be a willow tree near my house. Then I started talking about a hill, then about a different hill, then back to the willow tree, then to asperagus and then to puppies… yeah…

If anybody wants to give me an idea for a chapter that would be awesome!!

**Review! Little imaginary yaoi plushies will be handed out to those who review! If you don't review then the little imaginary yaoi plushies will be sad and won't be yaoi anymore… they'll just be plain old imaginary plushies… and you still won't get them…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	17. Chapter 17

"**Knee-high-tube-sock-girl?"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Dear God almighty! I HATE finals!

Malik: You're telling me!

Bakura: At least you idiots didn't have to write an essay from fucking math!

Malik: Really?

Jou: did you hear that there is going to be an essay for gym this year?

Bakura: Hell no.

Malik: Having an essay for math is bad enough.

Ryou: What? An essay for gym?

Yugi: I can't possibly imagine what the essay would be about.

Jou: Comparing Japanese and American sports?

Bakura: The only thing we did for gym was run and work in the weight room.

Malik: We had free time too.

Bakura: Yeah because that totally makes a difference.

Malik: Oh shut up.

Jou: It was just a suggestion!

Yugi: I think Coach Shitllin explained what it would be about. Didn't she?

Malik: I love that name.

Ryou: Why?

Jou: Is it not obvious?

Malik: Coach SHITllin

Bakura: Do you remember that one substitute? Ms. Roshaun (roe-shawn)?

Jou: What about her?

Bakura: For the longest time I thought everyone was calling her Mr. Shaun.

Malik: How did you get it mixed up?

Bakura: Everyone was speaking it really fast! It just sounded like Mr. Shaun!

Jou: You know what we should do?

Malik: What?

Jou: We should play the dirty version of truth or dare!

Malik: YES!

Malik: Marik! Do you want to play the dirty truth or dare?

Marik: YES!

Malik: Yay!

Malik: Are you going to play Bakura?

Bakura: Only if Ryou plays too.

Ryou: No.

Bakura: Please?

Ryou: No.

Bakura: Why not?

Ryou: That game is horribly disgusting! You remember what those questions asked! And those dares…

Bakura: The stupid thing tells you to remove your pants ONE time…

Ryou: Once is too much! I do not want it happening a second time!

Jou: Relax Ryou!

Jou: We will only be doing truth.

Jou: We don't want the teachers noticing when the sex driven versions of dumb and dumber start doing things…

Jou: …Clearly… more than PG-13

Jou: And we won't ask you anything like 'what's your favorite sexually fantasy or anything like that.

Ryou: B-but… um… well…

Ryou: Class is over!

Jou: You're such a wimp Ryou.

Malik: We'll get him sooner or later…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** It was during gym a while ago. Some annoying guy tried to come up with a nickname for me based on the socks that I wore. I always wore knee high socks with regular socks over them. Needless to say the nickname failed and was never mentioned again…

I know. I know. This was up a lot quicker then planned. Well this was a bit of a present to one of my friends. She is sick but her mom didn't believe her and forced her to go to school anyway. Feel better!

It's finals at my school. Actually, no. It's close to finals but I still had to write the essay for math (WTF?). I never understood how my school works. An essay in math AND gym? Really?

And yes. There is a teacher named Shitllin. And the mix up with the substitute teacher happened to me. Only she was a student teacher. There is also a teacher named Leathers, a teacher named Ball. There was also and teacher named Bach. And the list goes on and on… It includes students too…

I've also given up the story idea thing and went for characters instead. So which ever characters you want to see have a conversation just tell me and I will try to write it.

Which characters would you like to see in a chapter? Tell me and I will try to fit it in!

**Review! Or I shall send you thousands of candy coated bugs and spiders! What…? You like candy coated bugs and spiders…? …weirdo… -sister pops out of nowhere- ****Says the girl writing fanfiction about finals, teacher names and dirty truth or dare all in one chapter.**** SILENCE MORTAL!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	18. Chapter 18

"**I see the sprinkles!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Alright! Time for some dirty truth or dare!

Jou: And you won't be getting out of this Ryou.

Jou: It's almost the last day of school and all we are doing is watching movies.

Ryou: Not fair…

Jou: And since the lights are out we will be doing dares too.

Ryou: No!

Jou: Okay Seto! You're up!

Jou: Truth or dare?

Seto: Do I have to do this?

Jou: Yes.

Seto: Truth

Jou: Okay… Um… 'Have you ever done any sort of sexual activity in public?'

Jou: Hope not…

Seto: I haven't.

Seto: Now can I get back to work?

Jou: Fine… Bakura! God now I'm scared.

Jou: Truth or dare?

Bakura: Dare. I'm not scared.

Jou: 'Remove one article of clothing'

Jou: And so he takes off his shirt…

Ryou: I'm just glad it wasn't anything else…

Marik: Why'd Kura take off his shirt?

Bakura: Hey! Only one person can call me Kura.

Bakura: And if you want to know why I took off my shirt look up a couple lines.

Marik: Oh! Do me next!

Bakura: coughcoughthat'swhatshesaidcough

Jou: Anyways… oh no… 'Kiss one person of the same gender in this room'

Bakura: Why that one?

Bakura: Damn it. Stupid horny bastards…

Bakura: …stupid teacher noticing…

Bakura: …making me put my shirt back on…

Bakura: …sending Marik out…

Jou: Oh Yami!

Yami: This can't be good.

Jou: Truth or dare?

Yami: Truth

Jou: 'What is your favorite sexual fantasy?'

Yami: What? What kind of question is that?

Jou: Have you not been paying attention? This is dirty truth or dare.

Jou: Dirty!

Yami: I can't say that to you!

Jou: Say it to Yugi then.

Jou: …you might get something…

Yami: No. I'm not playing anymore!

Bakura: Wimp. Even Ryou's playing.

Jou: Actually I haven't asked him anything yet…

Jou: Ryou!

Ryou: Oh no…

Jou: Since we all know you're going to chose truth…

Jou: 'Which one? Morning sex or morning hand job?'

Ryou: Neither! I don't want to do anything like that in the morning!

Bakura: I, personally, would chose sex but both are very good choices.

Ryou: I guess if I have to choose…

Jou: Yes. You do.

Bakura: Yes. You do.

Ryou: h-hand job?

Bakura: I can live with that!

Ryou: Where do you get these questions from?

Jou: My phone. I have an app for it.

Jou: Mal-Mal!

Malik: Dare.

Malik: I'm not scared either.

Jou: Aw man! If only Marik was still here.

Malik: Bye-Bye!

Jou: Wait!

Ryou: Me and Bakura are done playing too.

Bakura: Ryo-

Bakura: Don't kill me.

Jou: Yami?

Yami: Hell no.

Jou: Yug?

Yugi: No.

Jou: …Seto…?

Seto: Can't. I'm working.

Jou: :'(

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top: **I told my friend that it was sprinkling outside and she was upset because it wasn't sprinkling where she was. Finally, after we chatted for a bit she had apparently looked out the window because the next she said was that. I swear I thought she was talking about the edible sprinkles that you find on donuts.

A little…… okay a lot late but I had finals! But now I'M OUT OF FUCKING SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT TWO IN A HALF MONTHS! HELL YEAH! I'm very happy. I will also be updating Riddles soon too. I also have a Gaia account. You can follow my FF.N progress there if you become my friend. Link's on my profile. See you later!

Which characters would you like to see in a chapter? Tell me and I will try to fit it in!

**Review or I shall send you to the Abyss because as a Phantomhive butler it is only natural that I should be able to send you to a completely different anime from a fanfiction that is completely unrelated to the Abyss or the Phantomhive Manor. (I don't own either Pandora Hearts or Kuroshitsuji)**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	19. Chapter 19

"**I highly doubt that you actually found something inelectual – oh wow."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: We need to talk more.

Yugi: Not during class.

Yami: We aren't doing anything.

Yugi: It's still not good.

Yugi: We don't want to get into the habit of passing notes.

Yami: Ummm… Yugi?

Yami: We already are in that habit.

Yugi: Then we need to break the habit.

Yami: That's a good song…

Yugi: I'm serious.

Yami: I am too.

Yami: I also think we should go home.

Yugi: Why?

Yami: Bathroom stalls and school closets are very uncomfertable.

Yami: I much rather prefer the bed, couch or shower.

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: Hey! No throwing things at boyfriends!

Yugi: Honestly. Why do all the yamis have to be perverted?

Yami: I'm not that perverted…

Yami: Hey. I got a text.

Yugi: Don't read it.

Yami: It says: "Hi! –giggle– I'm Morgan!"

Yugi: Don't text back.

Yami: Oh. They texted again. It says: "I love you! –giggle–"

Yami: Y-Yugi?

Yami: Oh. They texted again.

Yugi: What did they say…

Yami: Ummm… Are you sure?

Yugi: -sigh- yes…

Yami: "I want to lick cream off of your body!"

Yugi: Hell No!

Yugi: Yami. Give me the phone.

Yami: …Yugi?

Yugi: Give me the phone!

Yami: What are you going to say?

Yugi: Here you go.

Yami: Yugi! That was not a nice thing to say!

Yami: You probably scared the poor thing beyond help.

Yugi: I don't care. I am the only one allowed to lick any part of your body.

Yami: Speaking of which…

Yami: Oh. They texted back.

Yami: "I'm sorry! It's me! Marik! I wasn't going to do anything! I swear! Please don't do anything like that to me! I beg you!"

Yami: Really Marik?

Marik: It was just a joke! I swear! Make him stop glaring!

Yami: Yugi… It's fine… Marik won't do anything.

Yami: Yugi…

Yami: The teacher will notice!

Yugi: Oh no! That's right! I passed notes and texted!

Yami: It's fine… She didn't notice…

Yugi: But she will… Stop texting and passing notes!

Yugi: Wait… When did Marik get a phone?

Yami: The question is why would anyone trust him with it…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top: **My sister found some magizines and wanted to get them. She asked our mom and said "You want me to be smarter right?" And my mom said the quote at the top and at the 'oh wow' part was when my sister held up her two magizines. One was about the brain and the other was an equally intelectual magazine.

The idea came from something me and my friend did today. This guy cheated on my friend's friend and so we were getting back at him by pretending that I was a creepy stalker fanboy. We think it annoyed him to the point that he stopped texting back. I think it was the picture that set him off though… Then we started prank calling people. One of them hung up after I said that they looked sexy from their bedroom window. XD

Which characters would you like to see in a chapter? Tell me and I will try to fit it in!

**Review or Adam shall text you in the middle of the night saying that he wants to like pudding off your private parts and that he is eating strawberries but wishes they were you. Then you will turn off your phone after being thoroughly annoyed by the constant perverted texts.**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	20. Chapter 20

"**You're a party pooper! You poop at parties!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: Why so glum Yami?

Marik: Aww. Don't be mad! You should have just ignored us.

Yami: You will find that 'just ignoring' you is much harder than you expect.

Bakura: Yeah but Marik is right.

Bakura: It is your fault that you ended up in summer school.

Yami: My fault? How the hell is it my fault?

Marik: Like I said you could have just ignored us.

Yami: And like I said ignoring you is practically impossible!

Bakura: Actually, you said that it was harder than we expect.

Marik: …that's what she said…

Bakura: Actually that's what he said!

Yami: Why me?

Bakura: Because you suck.

Yami: If only I hadn't failed that class.

Yami: Actually, if only you hadn't done what you did then I wouldn't be in summer school.

Yami: If only you hadn't done that then I wouldn't have to listen to you every single day…

Yami: It's all your fault!

Marik: Is not!

Yami: Is too!

Marik: Is not!

Yami: Is too!

Marik: Is not!

Yami: Is too!

Marik: Is not!

Bakura: Is too!

Yami: Is not!

Yami: Damn it… I didn't know it was possible to do that over paper!

Bakura: Well now you know.

Bakura: And you would never have known that if you never failed that class

Bakura: Which is completely your fault by the way.

Yami: It is not!

Marik: Hey! We never forced you to turn around.

Bakura: We never forced you to get involved.

Marik: We never forced you to take the mentos.

Bakura: We never forced you to take the Coke.

Marik: We never forced you to press the botton.

Bakura: We never forced you to even talk to us either!

Yami: Yes but it is my job to make sure you guys don't do anything bad.

Bakura: That would be our hikari's job.

Yami: I was trying to take the Coke and mentos away from you so you wouldn't do anything.

Marik: But we did it anyway.

Yami: You pushed me back so I stepped on the button!

Bakura: If you hadn't tried to stop us in the first place…

Yami: …

Marik: And you know that last one is true!

Yami: I absolutly loath both of you…

Yami: But before I mind crush you can you tell me who else is in summer school.

Bakura: Well Anzu is here.

Marik: It wasn't our fault either!

Bakura: Me, Marik, you, Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Jou (those last two were because of us though)

Yami: At least I like someone here.

Marik: What? We aren't good enough?

Yami: No. You're not.

Marik: Meanie…

Yami: Idiot

Bakura: Jackass

Yami: Now I'm going to stop. I don't want to get kicked ut of summer school.

Bakura: Party pooper.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top: **My friend said that. I was tired and didn't want to do anything so she said that to me. I have such weird friends.

YAY! Chapter 20! I can't believe I've gotten this far! The last multi chapter stories never made it past chapter ten before they got deleted cus they sucked so much…

At first I was wondering what I should do with these next chapters. I couldn't for the life of me think of what to do for the summer! They couldn't pass notes over the summer! They could just talk to each other regularly! But then me and my friend came up with summer school. And only after I finished typing this up did I think of all sorts of funny and easy ways they could pass notes over the summer… But I still like my summer school idea. You'll find out what the other ways are in later chapters though.

Which characters would you like to see in a chapter? What do you want to happen in a chapter? Tell me and I will try to fit it in!

**Review or I shall throw a stuffed Homer Simpson at you by his nose…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	21. Chapter 21

"**Whoa! There are trees growing in our gutter!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: Yam Yam!

Yami: No

Bakura: What?

Bakura: I didn't ask anything!

Yami: Whatever it is the answer is no.

Bakura: I'm going to hold you to that.

Bakura: Now I have a question for you.

Bakura: Will you not talk to me?

Yami: What?

Bakura: Now you have to talk to me!

Yami: What?

Yami: I don't have to do anything

Bakura: But… But… You said you would.

Yami: I never answered you though

Bakura: Yes you did

Bakura: "Whatever it is the answer is no."

Yami: …damnit…

Marik: Potty mouth! Potty mouth!

Marik: Hey Anzu! Your crush has a potty mouth!

Anzu: He's not my crush!

Anzu: I have a boyfriend you know.

Bakura: Only in your mind

Yami: That was mean.

Bakura: I don't understand why it's so mean. It's just the truth.

Bakura: I mean who would want to go out with her? She's not that pretty.

Bakura: Or smart or nice or funny or really anything good.

Anzu: Bastard.

Marik: They both have potty mouths!

Bakura: How unfortunate…

Yami: Leave me alone right now or I will not be responsible for whatever happens to any of you.

Marik: You would hurt Anzu?

Yami: No I would hurt you and Bakura.

Marik: Meanie!

Bakura: Meanie!

Marik: Meanie!

Bakura: Meanie!

Marik: Meanie!

Bakura: Meanie!

Marik: Meanie!

Bakura: Meanie!

Yami: Somebody kill me…

Bakura: With pleasure!

Marik: You know you could just get kicked out of summer school.

Yami: What?

Marik: If you get kicked out then you won't have to see us for the entire summer.

Bakura: Why would you tell him that?

Bakura: He finally lets us kill him and you just go and ruin it.

Marik: But didn't Ryou say you couldn't kill anyone anymore?

Marik: I believe he said no more sex ever if you killed anyone.

Bakura: …

Bakura: …

Bakura: …

Bakura: …

Bakura: …

Bakura: …fuck…

Yami: Who's a potty mouth now?

Bakura: Shut the fuck up.

Yami: Oh don't worry Kura-Kura!

Yami: I can't get kicked out of summer school…

Yami: Yugi said I had to pass this class…

Bakura: A whole summer of annoying the hell out of you… I like it.

Yami: …why me…?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top: **We had to clean our gutters and when we went to clean it I found that there were probably more than fifty little trees growing in our gutter…

My updates seem to get quicker and quicker. Or maybe I just think that… Maybe it's because I don't have anything to do? I mean I did create a small funny comic series with a silver sharpie (its on deviant art! I'll give you the link if you ask)… and I did almost fall asleep on the roof… Wow. I really don't have anything to do… This is so nice…

**Review or I shall mess up your bed…? Dang… I'm running out of these…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	22. Chapter 22

"**Wow… Apparently I'm disturbing and odd…"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: You never answered back.

Yami: What?

Bakura: I sent you an email and you never answered back.

Yami: I don't have an email.

Yami: And even if you did I would never tell you what it was.

Bakura: Yes you do!

Bakura: Who else has the pen name iluvsukinmydik69?

Yami: Go burn in hell you damn bastard.

Jou: You look pissed.

Duke: Are you going to kill Bakura?

Jou: We'll help with that.

Bakura: Oh come on!

Bakura: It wasn't my fault you were sent to summer school.

Bakura: … Well It wasn't just my fault!

Marik: I helped!

Duke: You can die too.

Jou: We don't mind.

Marik: Hold up… I don't want to die…

Marik: …

Marik: It was all Bakura's idea you know!

Marik: He forced me to go along with it!

Marik: I swear!

Bakura: Really?

Bakura: I do believe it was you who said to put the worms in their desks.

Bakura: _I_ wanted to leave them out of it.

Yami: Bullshit

Yami: You came up with it together.

Yami: I was there… unfortunately…

Bakura: Look. I don't enjoy the thought of me dying.

Yami: Really? I do.

Jou: So do me and Duke.

Bakura: Well I don't care what you think!

Bakura: This is me we're talking about!

Duke: We don't care either.

Bakura: …

Bakura: You'll hurt Ryou! He loves me so if I disappear then he will be very sad!

Yami: He'll get over it.

Bakura: Why are you targeting just me? There's Marik too!

Marik: Anoo… Entschuldigung, senorita…?

Bakura: What?

Yami: Was that Japanese, Dutch and Spanish?

Jou: Actually the 'entschuldigung' part is German I believe.

Marik: Yup! Yup! ^-^

Duke: What does it say?

Jou: Hold on… It's hard to get internet on my phone in school…

Jou: One more minute…

Duke: It's already been five…

Jou: Okay! It means 'Um… I'm sorry, miss…?'

Duke: Oh— Wait… did he just call us girls?

Yami: It would appear so…

Duke: Marik and Bakura are dead men.

Jou: Well Bakura did have a point though…

Jou: What about Ryou and Malik?

Yami: Like I said earlier: 'They'll get over it.'

Jou: But you know the kind of bond they have!

Jou: We hate Bakura and Marik but we are friends with Ryou and Malik…

Yami: …

Yami: Fine…

Yami: We'll only torture them…

Duke: Good enough for me.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top: **Me, my sister and our friend were playing a game called Apples to Apples and the two cards that I had won at that time were disturbing and odd and from that moment on we described our personalities by the cards that we got. Some of which I got were disturbing and odd, perfect, melodramatic… ect.

I had a very good day today. Me and my friend did a lot of walking! We walked from my house to her house (only we would have if we didn't pass by my cousins on the way there and ask them for a ride), then to Subway, then to CVS, then to Half Price Books and THEN we finally went back home where I proceeded to color sort and count four jumbo packs of cherry passion Tic Tacs. I can't believe I counted and sorted all 240 tic tacs… There were 119 yellow and 121 red if anyone was wondering. Not to mention I did all that walking in scorching humidity rich heat with BLACK KNEE HIGH SOCKS on! What the fuck was I thinking? Oh well… Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_**P.S. – I DON'T THINK THAT PEN NAME IS REAL. IF IT HAS ANY SORT OF RESEMBLENCE TO ANYONE'S PEN NAME OR EMAIL IT IS PURELY COINCIDENCE! I JUST RANDOMLY CAME UP WITH IT!**_

**Review or I shall steal all of your candy and eat it. Unless you don't eat candy… then I shall steal all your meat. Unless you are a vegetarian… then I shall steal all your movies. Unless you don't watch movies… then I shall steal all your stuffed animals. Unless you don't like stuffed animals… then I shall steal all your Yu-Gi-Oh manga and DVDs. Unless you don't read or watch or even like Yu-Gi-Oh… if so… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?**


	23. Chapter 23

"**You will get your comeupins and they will come so hard that they will hit you in the face."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: What's wrong Jou?

Yami: Marik and Bakura are gone

Jou: I just wish we could have left them there for the weekend.

Duke: We all do.

Jou: If only Ryou and Malik didn't find out.

Duke: How did they know?

Yami: Mind link.

Duke: Mind… link…?

Yami: It allows for two people to send thoughts to each other.

Jou: Which means Bakura and Marik must have told Ryou and Malik about our plans.

Duke: And that lead to Ryou and Malik ruining our plans.

Honda: You guys pass notes a lot.

Honda: Just thought I should let you know.

Honda: What plans?

Jou: Way to go Honda.

Duke: Yeah. Thanks for just barging in on the conversation.

Honda: Get over it. Now what plans?

Yami: Well

Jou: Don't tell him!

Duke: Yeah!

Yami: Why not?

Duke: Because he barged into the conversation!

Yami: …

Yami: Anyway. We tried to get revenge on Bakura and Marik for sending us to summer school.

Yami: So we planned to lock them in a closet in the school for the weekend.

Honda: And Ryou and Malik found out?

Yami: Yup.

Honda: Well that's all I wanted to know. Bye

Jou: Yami!

Yami: You'll live. Get over it.

Jou: …

Yami: What?

Jou: The teacher left a note on my desk.

Yami: What does it say?

Jou: Hey losers this is Marik and Bakura. I used my rod to make the teacher write this note.

Yami: Of course… I can't even get rid of them when they aren't here.

Jou: We just wanted to say that if you ever try something like that again…

Jou: It won't just be summer school you'll get kicked out of.

Jou: Lot's of hate, Marik and Bakura

Yami: All I want is for them to not bother me for one day.

Yami: Is that too much to ask for?

Duke: Knowing Marik and Bakura

Jou: Yes.

Yami: Can I go home?

Jou: Not if we can't

Yami: Fine. I allow you to go home.

Jou: You may have been a pharaoh of Egypt but you are not the principal of the school.

Jou: Uh oh.

Duke: What?

Jou: Another note.

Duke: What's it say this time?

Jou: P.S. How's it going?

Duke: One of these days they're not going to wake up… And it will be entirely my fault.

Yami: Get in line.

Duke: I'm cutting the line.

Yami: Like hell!

Jou: As much as I would love to join this fight we don't need the teacher kicking us out of summer school.

Duke: For what?

Yami: Oh yeah.

Duke: What?

Yami: Me and Bakura got into a fist fight after arguing through notes and got suspended.

Yami: I was on the couch for a week… and I had to do all the dishes for that week too…

Yami: I want to go home.

Honda: Why? Beacause you're not sleeping on the couch anymore?

Yami: …No comment

Jou: Stop butting into our conversations randomly!

Honda: But I'm bored!

Jou: Too bad!

Honda: Entertain me!

Jou: Why the hell should I?

Honda: Because I said so.

Jou: No!

Honda: Yes!

Jou: No!

Honda: Yes!

Duke: Honda.

Duke: Shut up.

Yami: Why can't this day be over…?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My friend said that one again.

GAH! I'm so sorry! I really would have had this up earlier but I made myself finish the next chapter of riddles before I got started on this chapter! It worked but it's almost been TWO WEEKS since I updated this story and it's totally not like me for this story! It won't happen again… I hope… _As a sorry gift there will be some lovely fluff next chapter! The only thing I need from you is who do you want the fluff to be between? The poll is on my profile. Go check it out and vote! :D The poll will only be open until the next chapter is up._

**Review or I won't send you cute little texts that have little animals made from symbols and letters. There's a bunny, a chipmunk, a puppy, a kitty, a froggy and a squirrel… -looks back at what was written- … wow… I really have too much time on my hands…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	24. Chapter 24

"**I'll always remember the first time I saw your face… except it's too late now because I already forgot how it happened."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: I miss you.

Seto: I know you do. I miss you too.

Seto: What am I supposed to do with all these dog treats now? I had them made especially for you.

Jou: Not funny.

Seto: Very funny actually.

Seto: But I do miss you, puppy.

Jou: When will you give up that whole dog thing?

Jou: I'm not a god.

Seto: Well you certainly are not a god.

Jou: I mean dog! D-O-G. DOG!

Seto: Well I clearly saw god.

Jou: It was a typo! I meant dog.

Seto: I know puppy. I just like teasing you.

Jou: I get enough of that at home…

Seto: ^-^

Jou: I didn't mean THAT way.

Jou: Okay so I did mean that way too but you tease me in other ways as well!

Jou: And don't send smiley faces. They don't suit you.

Seto: I can live with that.

Seto: I wasn't really into the smiley thing either.

Jou: Can I come home?

Seto: Not until after summer school.

Jou: But that's not until noon!

Seto: You shouldn't have gotten yourself into summer school.

Jou: It's not like I meant to… It was all Bakura and Marik's fault…

Jou: It's amazing though.

Seto: What?

Jou: Ever since their little day off they haven't bugged me at all. It's like a first! Can't say the same for Yami though.

Jou: Poor guy.

Seto: I have a feeling they wont be bothering you for the rest of summer school.

Jou: … Why…?

Seto: During their day off and before you came home I gave them a… little warning…

Jou: What did you do and how mentally scarred are they?

Seto: I didn't do anything that bad…

Seto: I just threatened them a little.

Jou: I can tell it wasn't a little.

Seto: How would you be able to tell?

Jou: They came in limping and sporting more than a few bruises.

Jou: So either Ryou and Malik were really rough (and I highly doubt that) or you threatened them more than just a little.

Seto: I don't want to hear about the sex life of people that I hate.

Jou: That was the only other option.

Seto: Actually…

Seto: I'd rather talk about ours…

Jou: Don't end up like Yami, Bakura and Marik.

Seto: Don't compare me with them.

Seto: Besides, What are you going to do if I start talking about our… special time… together?

Jou: What do you mean by… talking…?

Seto: What else could I do?

Jou: So you

Jou: Never mind. Forget that one. I didn't mean to send it.

Seto: So I… What?

Jou: Nothing! Nothing!

Seto: Jou…

Jou: So you don't know what sexting is…?

Seto: Sexting…?

Seto: I don't know it off the top of my head but I can look it up.

Jou: Please don't.

Seto: Why…? –smirk–

Jou: Don't you have work to do?

Seto: You are avoiding the subject but yes. My break is over.

Jou: Work hard! ^-^

Seto: Fine. But I will talk to you about that whole sexting thing later.

Jou: -sigh- I love you.

Seto: I love you too, puppy!

Jou: I'm not a puppy!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My friend said that one again.

Gomen! I wasn't planning on it being this late. But I found that I kept procrastinating and that stupid solitaire game was not helping. -sigh-

If you are wondering how in the world Jou and Seto are able to talk while Jou is in summer school and Seto is not, they're texting. That's right. The famous cold hearted, indifferent, stick-up-the-ass, yet soft hearted (at least when it's Jou) Seto Kaiba (whose name also means seahorse by the way) is texting. Bet you probably saw that one coming. That 'god' typo was actually my fault by the way. Just as a little fact. I was trying to type 'dog' but it ended up backwards… So I decided to throw that one in too!

For those of you who know what sexting is… Good for me! It means I don't have to explain it! Kids don't ask your parents! They may not know and if they do… I don't actually know. And kids… Why are you reading this? Too mature for you!

I was thinking of music I could listen to while writing this chapter and then I thought of the song called Dogs of War by Brand X Music (they make trailer music). Bet you can tell why I chose that one. Dog… Jou… It just seemed to fit! At least the name did anyway… The actual song… no.

**Review or I will put duck tape on your computer to keep the battery from falling out! … Wait, what?**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	25. Chapter 25

**"****I have a box."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: Yo! What's up?

Yami: Why do you always talk to me?

Bakura: You're the most fun to annoy.

Yami: I hate you

Bakura: Feeling's mutual. Now answer the question.

Yami: No

Bakura: Yes!

Yami: No!

Bakura: YES!

Yami: NO!

Bakura: YES!

Yami: NO!

Bakura: If you don't I'll get Yugi to put you on the couch.

Yami: Oh really? How?

Bakura: Oh I'm not telling

Bakura: It's going to be a complete surprise!

Bakura: And you won't know what it is until you're on the couch.

Yami: I hate you

Bakura: So how are you?

Yami: Horrible

Bakura: And why's that?

Yami: Because I'm talking to you

Bakura: Well I mean how are you besides the fact that I'm talking to you?

Yami: …

Bakura: The couch waits for you.

Yami: There has to be something you've done that could get you on the couch!

Bakura: Jou already ratted me out for the last thing I did so I'm already on the couch and as of yet I've not done anything bad.

Bakura: So answer the question.

Yami: I was actually somewhat happy.

Bakura: Oh? Why?

Yami: Grandpa was planning on taking me and Yugi camping.

Bakura: Where?

Yami: Hell no. I'm not telling you no matter how long I get put on the couch for whatever you did.

Bakura: Whatever. I don't want to go camping.

Bakura: Too many bugs, no private restrooms, cramped little tent.

Bakura: Not to mention that since everyone else has an RV if I do go camping I'll be the only one with a tent…

Yami: Oh really…?

Bakura: Oh fuck.

Yami: I'll need to talk to Ryou after school today.

Yami: Summer vacation won't last forever you know.

Bakura: Wipe that goddamn smirk off your face!

Bakura: I swear if you do anything…

Yami: Right now, I really don't care.

Yami: And when I get Ryou to go camping, I still wont care.

Yami: And I still won't care as I sit there laughing my ass off as I imagine you fruitlessly attempt to swat away mosquitoes.

Bakura: I absolutely DESPISE you.

Yami: The feelings mutual.

Yami: Hey Jou! I found the perfect way to get back at Bakura!

Jou: Awesome! What about Marik?

Yami: Well we can't make them go camping at the same time.

Jou: You're right, they'd have too much fun.

Yami: No wait! We should get Bakura and Marik to camp together for a week without Ryou and Malik.

Jou: Brilliant!

Jou: But how do we get Ryou and Malik to agree.

Yami: Oh I'll think of something.

Yami: Believe me I will even if it's the last thing I do…

Jou: Now you're scaring me.

Yami: Oh. Sorry.

Bakura: I hate all of you.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My friend said that one again. We went to a restaurant and she got a box cuz she liked the food… meaning she had leftovers.

Sup? I'm on vacation right now and I'm actually camping! It's where I got the idea from. It's really quite fun except for the fact that our tiny little pop-up is hidden between all these huge RVs and permanent homes that old people like to have. And we're really far from the restrooms… T.T

**Review or I will throw a pie at your face because that's what Ciel (my sister) did to the devil (my friend) through a text message.**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	26. Chapter 26

"**Watch out. She's got a shoe."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: Guess what? I know how to annoy you!

Bakura: Send you notes by using the shadow realm!

Yami: What? Like this?

Yami: I don't care.

Bakura: You'll care when I'm about to kill you.

Yami: Oh yes… How is that camping trip of yours?

Bakura: Absolutely wonderful! :D

Yami: Your sarcasm hurts.

Yami: So what's happening?

Bakura: With only me and Marik and Ryou and Malik to far away to use the mind link…

Yami: Not good huh?

Bakura: Don't act like you don't know. Marik lost the luggage, a bear stole our food and Marik sent the tent to the shadow realm.

Yami: Poor you.

Bakura: Wipe that damn grin off your face!

Yami: It's just too funny!

Marik: Send us food and suplies!

Yami: It's spelled supplies and no.

Marik: Bastard.

Yami: Maybe you should have known how to camp.

Marik: Bakura was the one to leave the food out.

Bakura: You lost the tent and our luggage!

Marik: You lost our shoes!

Yami: Umm… Did you get attacked by another bear? You haven't annoyed me in a while.

Bakura: We got in a fight.

Marik: Fist fight.

Yami: Who won?

Marik: It was a tie.

Bakura: You sent a note back.

Yami: And I'm wondering why…

Yami: Summer school is finally out and I'm still talking to you.

Marik: Yay! Yami loves us!

Bakura: Like hell! I don't want that bastard to like me!

Marik: Yami?

Marik: He hates us…

Yami: Danm straight.

Yami: What? We're having steak for dinner?

Yami: Wow! That looks juciy!

Bakura: Fucking bastard…

Yami: Why don't we invite Ryou and Malik over?

Marik: Not fair…

Yami: Payback's a bitch isn't it?

Yami: For all the misery you've put me through…

Bakura: Just wait until school starts again Yam Yam!

Marik: Mmmmm… Sex in the bathrooms…

Bakura: Not what I was talking about… But I still have yet to do that with Ryou…

Yami: Not what I want to hear.

Bakura: I really don't care.

Bakura: But maybe you'll get lucky Yam Yam!

Yami: Yugi wouldn't do that just like Ryou won't.

Yugi: Danm straight.

Marik: NO! NO! I DID NOTHING!

Bakura: What?

Marik: It was just a joke… It was just a joke… It was just a joke… It was just a joke…

Yami: It was back from the end of the school year. He sent me a not so innocent text.

Yugi: And if you don't stop annoying Yami I'll do exactly what I sent to you when you sent Yami those texts.

Yugi: That goes for you too Bakura.

Bakura: Whatever. I have to go fend off some more bears now anyway.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My friend… Again…

Sorry it's been so long. My computer got all fucked up again. I swear! We fixed it like ten times! It just needs to die and go to computer hevean. Last time I let my dad find a computer for me… And it's my stepmoms fault too! 'You can just buy a computer!' 300 dollars won't buy computer shit ya moron! –mumbles incoherently- Anyway…

I went to an anime convention last weekend and learned how to draw a chibi! So now I have a chibi Ryou and an awesome chibi Marik on my deviant art account. If you want to see them just go to my profile:

http : / / animeartist4595 . deviantart . com

Just get rid of the spaces. They are very cute. And there's more on the way! But best of all at the anime convention… There were Yu-Gi-Oh cosplayers there! There was a Bakura, Marik and Seto! It was awesome! There was no Yugi or Yami there though…

**Review or I will melt your ice cream!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	27. Chapter 27

**"****Mmmm… Religious chicken..."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: I take it your trip was fun.

Bakura: Oh yes! LOADS!

Bakura: In fact, it was so much fun that I'm going to have to kill you for it!

Yami: How long did you last before you officially went insane.

Yami: Well… More than you actually are.

Bakura: Before we even got out of the car.

Yami: You poor thing…

Yami: Oh wait! I don't care.

Yami: Like I said. Payback's a bitch.

Bakura: And like I said. Just wait until the school year starts again!

Yami: I'm not that worried.

Bakura: 12 more days…

Yami: Still not worried…

Bakura: As soon as you walk through those doors…

Yami: I'm sorry! I have to go now! We still have some of that steak left…

Bakura: Just you wait damn it!

Yami: Go bother someone else!

Bakura: No!

Yami: Yes!

Bakura: No!

Yami: Yes!

Bakura: No!

Yami: Yes!

Bakura: No!

Yami: Yes!

Bakura: Fine, damn it!

Yami: Thank you!

Bakura: No! Bastard!

Bakura: So Marik…

Marik: Can't talk

Marik: Having sex

Bakura: Well looks like I can't bother anyone else!

Yami: Damn it!

Bakura: Yup! Since I'm sending these through the shadow realm…

Yami: And only me, Yugi, you, Ryou Marik and Malik have shadow magic…

Bakura: I can only talk to those who could send it back. Seeing as I don't want to talk to Yugi.

Yami: Malik and Marik are… busy…

Bakura: And Ryou is just in the other room.

Yami: Meaning the only person you can talk to is…

Bakura: You!

Yami: RA KILL ME NOW!

Bakura: I'll kill you!

Yami: Oh hell no!

Yami: You won't kill me! You'll torture me, mutilate me and then maim me. THEN you'll kill me.

Bakura: True… Very true…

Yami: Plus Ryou would never have sex with you again.

Bakura: …

Yami: Hello…?

Bakura: …

Yami: I think I broke him… Cool.

Bakura: Pff. Like you could hurt me. But I can hurt you.

Yami: Oh really?

Bakura: Yup.

Yami: I'd like to see you try.

Bakura: Do you feel that pain in your foot? Like the circulation had been cut off for a long time?

Yami: … No.

Bakura: Are you sure…?

Yami: Yes.

Bakura: Well… You should.

Yami: Well I don't.

Bakura: Well screw you!

Yami: At least I'm getting some!

Bakura: Bastard! Take that back before I come over there!

Yami: Fine. I take it back. I don't want to see your ugly face anytime soon.

Bakura: I hate you…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** We were eating free fried chicken from a church for dinner and I was thinking Homer from The Simpson's might say something like that so I just kind of said it.

I looked at the date and thought to myself: 'Let's update on the first day of the month. It's not gonna do shit for me but… Let's do it anyway!'

**Review or I'll think of something! I don't know what it will be yet but I will think of something!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	28. Chapter 28

**"****Oh no! It has that new school day smell!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marik: Being back in school kind of sucks completely

Bakura: Not completely… Don't you remember yesterday?

Marik: XD

Bakura: Well Yami?

Yami: My clothes are stained because of that, thank you very much.

Bakura: You are so welcome!

Yami: Shut up.

Bakura: Oh don't worry. Ryou found out so I haven't gotten off completely unscathed.

Yami: Let me guess… You're on the couch?

Bakura: Umm… Yeah.

Yami: Really? Because I think you belong in the DOGHOUSE!

Ryou: I swear to God if you get caught passing notes on the second day of school you will be sleeping in the doghouse!

Bakura: But… But… we don't have a doghouse…

Ryou: Then I guess you'll just have to build something I guess.

Bakura: But Ryou!

Bakura: Ryou?

Bakura: No! Now you're ignoring me?

Yami: Serves you right.

Bakura: Shut up! You deserved what you got!

Yami: How? I was getting you back for sending me to summer school!

Bakura: Well I'm getting you back for that!

Yami: Ewww!

Marik: Nice one!

Malik: Are you seriously throwing spit balls at Yami…?

Bakura: Umm… DUH!

Malik: I just hope Ryou doesn't notice…

Bakura: Shit! You're right!

Yami: I don't like using my friends but… THANK YOU RYOU!

Bakura: Shut up…

Marik: Oh! Hey Bakura. Do you still have my bondage stuff?

Bakura: Yeah? Do you need it back?

Marik: Well me and Malik…

Bakura: I just need a yes or a no

Marik: Yes.

Yami: Bondage…?

Bakura: Yeah…?

Yami: Weird…

Bakura: Wait what?

Marik: You've never done bondage with Yugi?

Yami: Well…

Yami: One: I'm not letting either of you into my sex life.

Yami: Two: If I ever did I would definitely not do it during class.

Bakura: Wimp

Marik: Wimp!

Yami: I'm not going to talk to you.

Bakura: You say that all the time though!

Marik: And look at you now!

Bakura: He'll come around sooner or later…

Marik: Why not sooner?

Bakura: Cuz if I throw anymore spit balls Ryou really will throw me outside…

Marik: Oh…

Bakura: Don't worry…

Bakura: We'll get him later…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I said that one I walked outside and it had that back to school/new school day smell. It was awful…

UNFORTUNETLY! Because of the new school year and my weird as hell sickness, it will take much longer for me to update. Including Riddles. I'm terribly sorry but with school I will have no time to type it during the day (I may write on occasion though) like during summer. With my homework I will have work on that (though I will try to put fanfiction first). Of course, my procrastination is also a factor… T.T And my sickness doesn't exactly let me stay up with comfort past 10 so… unfortunately it will take longer for updates…

I'm not sure how much I like this new school year… I have keyboarding… It's a required class to but I only figured out I could get out of taking it by taking a test but I only figured it out over summer and I only figured out I could take the test over the summer after summer! So right now I have to take keyboarding. Cuz you know, I _**obviously**_ need to take the class. -.- The first day all we learned was the 'home keys', space bar, enter and the names of our fingers… Whoop dee fucking doo… I am going to die in that class if I can't get out of it.

**Review or something will happen… Um… you'll go to school when you don't want to…? Oh wait… that's already happening… T.T**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	29. Chapter 29

**"Oh you think you a hehe haha?"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yugi: Jou? What's wrong?

Malik: Seto's on a business trip.

Ryou: Why didn't he take Jou with him?

Jou: He said "I can't miss school"

Jou: Well I miss him more!

Ryou: Aww! That was so cute

Jou: Shut up, Moe!

Ryou: Moe… again…?

Malik: Why do people always get so angry if you say they're cute together?

Yugi: I don't know

Ryou: You'd think it was a compliment…

Yugi: I told a couple that they were cute together and they glared at me!

Ryou: I wouldn't be mad if someone said me and Bakura were cute together…

Yugi: Neither would I.

Malik: I'd like it more if someone said me and Marik were sexy together but…

Malik: Uh oh… I think we're depressing Jou…

Yugi: No! Jou!

Jou: I wish Seto was a yami and he was mine…

Jou: Guys?

Malik: No. You don't.

Ryou: No. You don't.

Yugi: No. You don't.

Jou: What? Why not?

Yugi: We love them but…

Malik: They always think about sex!

Ryou: You live with them so whatever they break you have to pay for… again…

Yugi: you have to explain that the phone is not going to explode every time it rings…

Malik: You have to explain that the bus isn't a portal to the shadow realm…

Ryou: They'll freak you out with all sorts of scary movies…

Yugi: You'll have to get rid of the fire department every time the kitchen fills with smoke because they tried to cook…

Ryou: Bakura's become infamous there… and the police station…

Jou: Wow… the only thing missing is the ambulance…

Malik: Knowing Bakura he's probably working on it.

Jou: Isn't there anything good about a yami?

Malik: But we haven't finished yet!

Jou: There's more?

Ryou: Of course!

Jou: How about we just focus on the positive things for now…

Ryou: Well, they are protective in a good way and they always comfort you…

Malik: You know they'll never leave you for someone else…

Yugi: You feel this connection with them that's so strong you feel like you're soul mates…

Jou: Well you did share a body.

Malik: Another thing to the list of crap we get from them!

Ryou: I got in so much trouble because of that!

Malik: And all that happened to Yugi is he saved the world a couple times!

Yugi: Don't get mad at me!

Jou: Crap. The teacher's getting that look again.

Malik: See ya!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I was on the bus and everyone was being rude cuz they wouldn't let someone else sit with them so my bus driver got really mad. She wouldn't turn off the lights (and with a bunch of teens at not even seven in the morning). So everyone was getting mad. Then she just turned off the front lights where she was and started laughing so one girl said that. That was actually a really funny bus ride.

For the first time in forever, I almost fell asleep in class. You see, aside from my regular sickness, I had a cold today and I was feeling awful and didn't get much sleep. And then in first period the only thing we were doing was listening to some woman talk about college and etiquette and we weren't allowed to do anything else. So here I was, tired as hell and horribly sick, having to waste my time listening to some woman I didn't even know talk about stuff I couldn't care less about at 7:30 in the morning. I was literally fighting to keep my eyes open every time I blinked. It was awful…

But I did get to write a bunch of chapters for this story! I wrote three and a half chapters for this story during class!

**Review or I'll cough on you… If I can find you…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	30. Chapter 30

"**No! All we need is to get a bunch of PMSing girls and we'd win the war!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yugi: You okay, Ryou?

Ryou: Yeah, why?

Yugi: Well… You and Bakura were arguing earlier so…

Ryou: Oh that? It was nothing.

Yugi: What was it about?

Ryou: We

Yugi: If you don't mind me asking!

Ryou: Well, Bakura wants a job.

Yugi: Wait… And this is bad?

Malik: Oh no… He didn't get the idea from Marik did he?

Yugi: Marik has a job?

Malik: He works as a bartender. He never told me but I've seen him work.

Malik: Not to mention the fact that everytime he comes home from work he's drunk.

Ryou: I don't know if he got the idea from Marik but I would rather him be a bartender then what he wants.

Malik: What's wrong with what Bakura wants to do?

Yugi: I guess it can't be that bad. Unless he wants to be a prostitute.

Malik: I could see him doing that.

Ryou: What?

Ryou: You think he'd cheat on me?

Malik: No! Not at all!

Yugi: Of course not!

Ryou: But you said you could see him being a prostitute!

Malik: We were joking!

Yugi: Yeah!

Ryou: …

Malik: But what does he want to do?

Ryou: Well…

Ryou: He wants to be either a stripper or a pole dancer.

Malik: GAH! BAD MENTAL IMAGE! BAD!

Yugi: …

Ryou: It's almost as bad as being a prostitute…

Bakura: You weren't complaining last night. You thought it was sexy!

Ryou: Yeah but other people will be watching! I don't want other people seeing that!

Malik: Ryou…

Ryou: Oh… Um… Well… You see… We got a little drunk last night…

Bakura: Anyway, I don't see how you can not want me to do that!

Bakura: I'll be learning the responsibility of having a job and getting money!

Ryou: With 20 old men watching and trying to grab you!

Bakura: I'll avoid them!

Bakura: Besides! I need money to get coffee in the morning!

Ryou: You only need, like, three dollars for a large coffee at Dunkin Donuts and you'll be set for three days!

Ryou: And if you want coffee we can buy some ground coffee and make some at home!

Bakura: It won't taste as good!

Ryou: How?

Malik: This conversation isn't even about a job anymore!

Malik: You know what? I know a drycleaners just down the street that needs someone and if you need a job that badly…

Bakura: Oh but maybe Ryou won't like me working there cuz I'll be working with other people's clothes!

Ryou: I would prefer you work there!

Bakura: Fine!

Ryou: Fine!

Malik: Well this is just great.

Marik: They'll be fine by tomorrow morning… Or most likely tonight…

Malik: I didn't need to know that…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** This is what I get when the only people I know are in my lunch period are two guys. One of which has a crush on me! The other used to have a huge crush on me. He has a girlfriend now though.

Okay, so me and my sister went to Dunkin Donuts and she ordered a large. She was used to going to Starbucks so the large she was used to wasn't very big. So when she got that large… it was about twice the size of the large she was used to. I took one look at it and thought 'This is the heart of America.' Now there are other things in America that are good but… Really? No one needs THAT much coffee. And I also have a job now. I'M GETTING PAID! YAY! So I dedicated this chapter to my getting a new job… and to the fact that we don't need to get drinks a foot tall.

**Review or the evil Dirty Laundry Man will attack you. But wait! Is it a drink? Is it that blue stuff you put in your toilet to make it clean? No! Laundry Detergant Man! He'll clean that evil villian! Yeah! … I have a feeling I've been at work too long…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	31. Chapter 31

"**I found my flash drive! What it ws doing in a shoe box I'll never know."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Hey Bakura. Where's Ryou?

Bakura: At home

Jou: Why?

Bakura: Cuz

Jou: No really. Why?

Bakura: And I said cuz

Jou: That's not a reason!

Bakura: It is too!

Jou: It is not!

Bakura: Is too!

Jou: Is not!

Bakura: Is too!

Jou: Hey Malik! Is 'cuz' a reason?

Malik: I don't know. Most people use it as a reason.

Bakura: So it can be used as a reason!

Jou: He never said that!

Malik: Why don't you just ask Ryou?

Malik: Oh… Nevermind. But why is he at home?

Bakura: Cuz

Malik: Seriously. Tell me

Bakura: Cuz!

Malik: Tell me without writing cuz!

Bakura: Because!

Malik: GAH! RA DAMNIT!

Jou: Annoying isn't it?

Malik: Just tell me why he's at home!

Bakura: Why?

Malik: Because I want to know if he's sick or something!

Jou: Maybe…

Malik: Maybe… What?

Jou: Maybe… he couldn't get out of bed.

Malik: As in…

Jou: I would think that you of all people would understand.

Malik: Wha… Oh!

Jou: Bout time!

Malik: Bakura…

Bakura: Is that suppose to be a glare?

Malik: You didn't… you know…

Bakura: *smirk*

Jou: Oh come on!

Bakura: I'll admit we did have some fun last night…

Jou: He must have been pissed!

Malik: Wait… What?

Jou: What?

Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jou: What?

Malik: How?

Ryou: What? Oh, I had a doctor's appointment.

Jou: But… But… Bakura said you were at home…

Ryou: I was, my doctor lives just down the street and so…

Ryou: Guys?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I was looking for my flash drive because it wasn't in my book bag and I really needed it. That's where I found it.

Sorry for the long update… Things really haven't been going good these past few weeks. I didn't have the inspiration to write and I didn't want my depressing feelings to be transferred into Notes about Random. It's supposed to be a happy, funny, and full of positive feelings! I definitly wasn't like that though. But I'm better now. Or at least somewhat… -.- Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Anyway! For more info about things happening in my life (if you're really that much of a stalker XD) including updates on my sickness, anime conventions and other things like that go to my new devianart account. This one I'll be using much more and adding new little chibis everytime I can. That's where all the stuff that'll make my author's note as long as the chapter will go from now on. I will tell you if I have an update on my journal though. Like when I updated and what's in it if you're really that interested. The link is on my profile.

**Review or I'll buy lots of stuff and not give you any! And I'll be all like, 'I have stuff!' and you'll be like, 'I don't.'**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	32. Chapter 32

"**No! It just dropped its butt in surprise!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marik: Hey Yami!

Yami: Oh, Ra… It's you…

Marik: I have a question for you.

Yami: Please… don't ask it.

Marik: What kind of noise annoys an oyster?

Yami: …What? What kind of question is that?

Marik: Do you give up?

Yami: Sure… whatever…

Marik: Bakura? Will you do the honors?

Bakura: Well of course!

Yami: Oh Ra… Not you too…

Marik: So what kind of noise annoys an oyster?

Bakura: A noisy noise annoys an oyster!

Yami: I think I missed the punch line… What's so funny about it?

Marik: Say it out loud!

Yami: … Now I'm worried…

Bakura: Just do it

Yami: No

Marik: It's nothing bad! We swear!

Yami: I don't trust that statement. At least not when it comes from you two.

Bakura: Oh come on!

Yami: Ryou? Malik?

Malik: Oh that's so much fun to say! Do it Yami!

Bakura: See? Malik agrees

Yami: Ryou?

Ryou: It seems okay…

Bakura: I love you Ryou!

Ryou: I love you too but why do you want him to say it so badly?

Malik: Good question… Marik?

Marik: Don't look at me.

Ryou: Bakura…?

Bakura: I don't know. I'm bored I guess

Yami: Well since you want me to say it so badly… No

Bakura: What? You whore!

Yami: You bitch!

Bakura: -gasp; cries- How… How could you call me that…?

Yami: Easy. Like this, You bitch.

Bakura: -dies-

Yami: Sweet!

Bakura: -comes back to life as a ghost to haunt Yami- Oooooh!

Yami: Gah! Go away!

Marik: -kills himself to come back and haunt Yami too-

Yami: -makes sure that it doesn't work-

Marik: -doesn't come back-

Bakura: Marik you wimp!

Marik: -dead-

Ryou: Oh my god…

Malik: How immature can you get?

Ryou: I feel that if you say that they're just going to get worse…

Bakura: Hey! Give our paper back!

Malik: If you wanted it back so badly, why'd you give it back?

Yami: Fail

Bakura: Shut up!

Ryou: Bakura, put the book down.

Bakura: But… But… He insulted me…

Ryou: Bakura, I swear to God that if you start another fight and get suspended…

Bakura: -puts book down; pouts that he can't hurt Yami in school-

Ryou: Here, I'll humor you. -eye roll-

Bakura: Oh, ha ha ha.

Marik: You know, it's amazing how it can be even more of a threat even though he didn't say what the consequences were…

Malik: And if you don't put your book down as well…

Marik: Meep!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** We passed by a car crash but our friend didn't see it so when we mentioned the crash she kept saying 'What are you talking about? There's no crash!' When she finally did see it she still didn't want to admit there was a crash but this time it was just for fun. One of the cars had lost it's bumper so her reason for why the car was there was that it had dropped it's butt in surprise. It was quite funny.

I was sick today so with nothing else to do I decided to update! Plus you really should say those two lines out loud. It's so freaking fun to say! And I know that I said I would keep up with my DA journal and stuff but… I don't know. I'll have a journal up soon… And… Huh …I don't really have anything else to say… that's weird…

**Review or you will have lots of magizines come to your house… And you'll have to pay for all of them! And they'll all be about horses! And you'll never be able to throw them away! Mwahahahahahahah!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	33. Chapter 33

"**Don't poke my rolls!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Now that was fun.

Duke: Hell yeah!

Bakura: I beg to differ.

Marik: Dido…

Bakura: Well… It was fun until you guys showed up.

Duke: What? Can't handle a little humiliation?

Bakura: That was not humiliation. I will show you what true humiliation looks like and you will be crying on the floor!

Duke: Oh yeah? When?

Bakura: …Eventually…

Jou: You mean once you're finally let back into the house?

Bakura: Hey! I was not kicked out of the house!

Jou: Seto?

Seto: Actually, you were. Even though it wasn't for very long, I do believe Ryou's exact words were…

Seto: 'You are no longer allowed in this house.

Seto: 'Only when each and every little piece of stolen candy is returned or given away will you be allowed back in this house.'

Jou: And I don't even think you want to go back to what he said about sex.

Marik: Not good… That was not good…

Duke: Not to mention he did yell it in front of those kids too.

Jou: If only you weren't too busy paying attention to Ryou. Then you could've heard them laughing at you!

Seto: You know, I've been meaning to tell you this…

Jou: What?

Seto: 'Could've' is not grammically correct. It's supposed to be 'could have.'

Bakura: Ha! Take that!

Jou: Shut up! I've seen you make plenty of mistakes before.

Duke: Like you just did there?

Jou: Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Jou: And I thought you were supposed to be on my side!

Duke: Well now the situation has changed.

Marik: Ha, ha!

Jou: Everybody's against me!

Duke: Hey, at least everyone was against Bakura last night.

Jou: No! Don't even talk to me you traitor!

Seto: Honestly…? Just because I said you're grammar was wrong…?

Malik: This sort of thing is important to idiots like them.

Seto: Well…

Jou: What? You're just going to stand there and let him call me an idiot?

Seto: I used to call you an idiot, pup.

Jou: No! You used to call me a loser and a dog/mutt!

Jou: Which I'm not by the way!

Seto: You are to me, my little puppy.

Jou: Why is everyone against me?

Seto: No one's against you.

Bakura: I am!

Marik: Me too!

Malik: I am sometimes.

Duke: I'm against him for right now. Until Bakura does something stupid again.

Duke: Like send us to summer school and what he did last night.

Bakura: Why'd you have to specify?

Bakura: Wait no! I don't want to know the answer!

Duke: I think you already do so that means I can say it.

Marik: Why?

Duke: Cuz he's always doing stupid things.

Jou: There! You just messed up! 'Cuz' ain't a real word!

Seto: Neither is 'ain't.'

Jou: Shut up!

Jou: I'm smart! I am! I am!

Bakura: Keep telling yourself that…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** One of my friends said that at work one day. We were all having fun and then I poked her in the side/stomach (can't remember which…) and she said that.

So… It was Halloween yesterday… And I wanted to do something for it but I didn't… It's so sad… But I got candy! Is that good?

**Review and the mighty Tissues of Justice will conqure the terrible villian we call Nasal Secretion!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	34. Chapter 34

"**I would have come into the bathroom, punched you in the face, and taken my sandwich."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto: Jou, are you still mad at me because of yesterday?

Seto: Jou?

Seto: Puppy.

Seto: Pup, I know you're reading my text.

Jou: Ha!

Jou: How do you know that?

Seto: You just confirmed.

Jou: …

Jou: Screw you!

Jou: Well, then I'll just turn off the cellphone.

Seto: No, you won't.

Jou: Yes, I'll will.

Seto: No, you won't.

Jou: Yes. I will.

Seto: No. You won't

Jou: What makes you be so sure?

Seto: Because you can't live without me.

Jou: Pff!

Jou: Yes, I can!

Seto: No, you can't. (Pff?)

Jou: Yes, I can! (It's like a laugh.)

Seto: No, you cant. (Weirdest laugh I've ever heard of)

Jou: Yes, I can! (Well you just don't get out much so how would you know?)

Seto: No, you can't. (Whatever, pup)

Jou: Yes, I can!

Jou: Fine! We'll settle this once and for all! Wanna bet?

Seto: Ok, fine.

Seto: Um… Terms, pup?

Jou: Oh! Right… Okay

Jou: Tomorrow I will ignore you all day long at school. No text message, no note in class, I won't even look at you!

Seto: Sounds good to me

Seto: But what if you lose?

Jou: That's just the thing though!

Jou: I won't lose!

Seto: Just in case. (*eyeroll*)

Jou: Let me think… (Oh hehehe. You're so freaking funny.)

Jou: Well... ehm...

Jou: I'!

Seto: I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that. Would you mind repeating it?

Jou: I'll do whatever you want for the enitre weekend… And wipe that evil smirk I know you have off your face!

Seto: "Whatever I want…" *'evil smirk' get's bigger*

Jou: ... oh God... but... Yes, Cuz I'm not goin to lose!

Seto: Mmm… Yup… I like this… I really like this

Seto: And if I lose?

Jou: Well... It'll be the same thing.

Jou: You'll do whatever I want

Jou: But! You're also going to say in front of everybody that I am a great duelist.

Seto: Hmm… Still sounds pretty good.

Seto: But now have to go. Meetings and work. Can't miss those. Bye Pup.

Joey: Yeah, yeah. Bye Seto.

Seto: Love you, Pup.

Joey: *sigh* Love you too…

Seto: See? You can't live without me.

Joey: YES, I CAN! Now don't you have work to do?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** That was a response my friend made to this guy who annoyed her. He tried to take her sandwhich and then said 'what if I ran into the boy's bathroom?' That was her response.

I didn't actually write most of this chapter! MeKaRy wrote out this. Or at least the main idea and stuff. I had to tweek it just a bit so that it was a bit longer. But thank you MeKaRy! And now that I've done this chapter I have another chapter idea ready to write because of it! Can any of you guess what it's going to be about? Hehe!

And I added some new pics on my deviantart account and I updated my journal! If you want to go see them the link is on my profile!

**Review or the evil Shoe Man will make your room smell like fresh Sunday laundry!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	35. Chapter 35

"**In eighth grade he was too man enough to ask me out."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto: Jou… Oh Jou…

Seto: Jou, I know that you know I'm trying to reach you.

Seto: Your desk is going to be full of these notes you know.

Yugi: Seto? What are you doing?

Seto: None of your business

Yugi: Um… Okay?

Seto: Now leave me be.

Yugi: Hey, Jou? Why is Seto trying to get your attention?

Jou: Se…to…? Never heard of him.

Yugi: WHAT?

Yugi: Jou? Did you and Seto get in a fight?

Yami: When do they not get in a fight?

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: …well it's true…

Yugi: That doesn't mean that it's a nice thing to say!

Yugi: Now say you're sorry!

Yami: Sorry…

Yugi: Now give the paper to Jou and not me.

Yami: Sorry…

Jou: I'm not sure what you're apologizing for

Yami: Wha…? But it's right on the paper!

Jou: But I don't know anyone named Se…to…

Yami: …

Yami: Maybe they got in a really bad fight…?

Bakura: Fight? Oh… Never mind, not interesting.

Ryou: Oh come on Bakura! This looks serious! We need to help.

Bakura: No, you want to help. There is a distinct difference.

Ryou: Well you're just being mean!

Yami: I'm sorry, this was new to you?

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: I am not apologizing for that.

Seto: It appears that you lunatics have stolen my paper.

Bakura: Get a new one!

Ryou: Bakura!

Seto: Well I have to, now that you idiots have written all over it.

Yami: You can erase it.

Yugi: Yami…

Seto: Well since Bakura decided to write in pen…

Bakura: Hah! That makes whatever I say permanent!

Seto: Oh really?

Bakura: You know what? Fuck you.

Yami: He totally just ripped it into pieces!

Ryou: He'll need to clean it up though.

Yugi: I don't know... Those pieces were pretty microscopic.

Bakura: Yeah, and they're pretty small too.

Bakura: Oh god damnit! What is it now?

Bakura: Why the hell are you all laughing?

Bakura: You too Ryou?

Bakura: And look! Even that unresponsive little brat Jou is laughing!

Bakura: Isn't anyone going to tell me?

Jou: It's cuz you're so stupid!

Bakura: And what did I do, pray tell?

Yami: What did you not do?

Seto: That list exists?

Jou: Hah! You tell 'em Seto!

Seto: Hah! I was right! I was right!

Jou: No! No! I take it back!

Seto: Even if you did take it back you're talking to me right now! I win!

Jou: No! No! No!

Seto: And you know the deal.

Jou: …yes…

Seto: Oh look! Class is over. Time to go home!

Yami: It's… Over…?

Yugi: There's still three more hours…

Ryou: What… deal…?

Bakura: … So I'm not the only one totally confused about what just happened?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** We were talking about a guy that we know and one of my friends tries to say that he wasn't man enough to ask her out. Didn't turn out quite how she wanted it…

And I added some new pics on my deviantart account and I updated my journal! If I am soooo sorry for it being so late… I've been kind of busy and such… But it's here now! So does everyone like the ending? I like the ending! But more importantly I bet Seto just absolutely LOVES the ending. Hehehe…

**Review or your salmon will be dry… and not as tasty as it could be. Because I said so…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	36. Chapter 36

"**What's his name…? Jason Baiber…?"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marik: KURA!

Bakura: Hey! No one calls me that!

Bakura: … Excpet Ryou…

Marik: Haha!

Bakura: Hey, I actually like it when he calls me that.

Marik: And yet not when I do it?

Bakura: Exactly.

Marik: You're a meanie butt…

Bakura: And you're point is…?

Yami: What are you two doing? Not making plans to take over the world or something are you?

Bakura: What are you? My mother?

Yami: I might as well be! Ra knows how much effort I put into keeping you two in check!

Bakura: Which is… Not much?

Yami: Hey! I do a lot thank you very much!

Bakura: You're not welcome and for your information, Ryou and Malik are the ones keeping us in check.

Bakura: Not you.

Bakura: Speaking of Malik what happened to Marik?

Marik: I'm not talking to you cuz you're a meanie butt!

Yami: You might as well, you're doing it already.

Marik: XP

Bakura: Really, Marik?

Marik: XP

Bakura: Wow. You're mature aren't you?

Marik: XP

Yami: Will you talk to me?

Marik: Okay!

Yami: Oh Ra…

Bakura: That is your own fault.

Yami: Oh shut up…

Bakura: No.

Yami: Yes.

Bakura: No.

Yami: I am NOT getting into this. Again.

Marik: Besides! You need to talk to me!

Yami: Uh… I have to take notes!

Marik: No you don't!

Yami: Give me my notes back…

Yami: Never mind… You can keep them…

Marik: Hehe!

Bakura: Half the class saw that you know.

Marik: XP

Marik: This conversation is stricly between me and Yami!

Bakura: I'm sorry, I don't know what stricly is.

Yami: I think he meant strictly…

Marik: THAT'S how you spell it?

Bakura: Yes Marik! Good for you!

Marik: XP!

Bakura: You know what. I'm done here. I'm gonna see if Ryou'll go have sex with me in the bathroom.

Yami: WAY too much information.

Marik: But at least he's gone! Now we can continue our conversation! :D

Yami: Hey, Yugi? Wanna go to the bathroom with me?

Yugi: You got yourself into this one. Don't look to me for a way out.

Yami: But, love!

Marik: Yami! Conversation time!

Yami: -dies…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** It appears that my mom doesn't like him enough to actually know his name. Thank. God.

I partially got this idea from my texts with my crush! I told him to have fun one time and he said 'I will, jeez mom.' And that started something that… Well… I don't know what but they're fun conversations! Even if he is rude… and rebellious… and unresponsive… At least when he's acting like my 'son.' And then I started to write and now it's nothing like what I had in mind originally… And I have the insane urge to write 'lol' after many things in this paragraph…

And... I've almost reached 300 reviews! Thank you so much! Ah! Thank you soo much! I never thought I'd reach so many... So once again THANK YOU SO MUCH! I seriously love you all my precious little reviewers! :D :D :D

**Review or… I'll totally update at the same time that I usually do which isn't really regular for many reasons and other such stuff but I'll need to think of a plot for the next chapter (plot? This story has a plot?) and you know how that can get unless you don't know me then you probably don't know how hard it can get more me. Yup.**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	37. Chapter 37

"**Screw you! With a fork!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: No! No more school!

Ryou: You got here five minutes ago…

Malik: After three snow days…

Bakura: It wasn't enough!

Bakura: Especially the sex…

Malik: Why'd you throw the paper away Ryou?

Ryou: Um… no reason.

Malik: Uh huh…

Bakura: Cuz of what I said.

Ryou: Bakura… Back away from the paper…

Malik: Ryou…?

Marik: Kura-Kura must've said something about sex!

Malik: Ryou…

Malik: Ryou

Malik: Ryou I swear to Ra…

Ryou: I don't know what you're talking about.

Malik: Why are you so embarassed about having sex?

Marik: It's a natural part of life!

Malik: Marik, do what Bakura's doing and stay away from the paper.

Marik: Or what?

Malik: You know…

Ryou: I don't and after his reaction I don't want to…

Jou: Malik, you want to know why Ryou's embarassed about having sex even though everyone he know's has done it?

Malik: If you bring up what I think you're going to bring up…

Jou: It's cuz he's MOE!

Malik: Knew it…

Ryou: Moe…? Again…?

Jou: I mean come on! Just look at him!

Malik: Jou, we have gone over this! We do not need to do it again!

Ryou: …Moe… I still don't know what moe is…

Jou: Don't you watch enough anime?

Malik: Who cares?

Jou: I care!

Malik: Well no one else does so fuck off!

Jou: You fuck off!

Marik: I'll fuck him!

Malik: -glare-

Marik: Eep!

Bakura: Can I come back now…?

Jou: NO!

Malik: NO!

Ryou: Oh knock it off!

Bakura: …Well?

Ryou: Do you promise not to talk about what happened over the snow days?

Bakura: … Fine…

Jou: What? Talk about the fact that you two had sex? We all know.

Bakura: Well actually…

Jou: What?

Bakura: We didn't do anything at all! Yup! Just sat around and watched tv is all! Hahahaha!

Jou: What? Really?

Malik: No.

Malik: It's just Ryou sending him messages via mind link threatening horrible things if he reveals what really happened.

Jou: Oh…

Malik: … But now I kind of want to know…

Jou: Me too…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Just something we say in our little group of friends… Well, it's mainly between me and the people I go to cons with. Oh well, details, details.

Okay, so, I totally had four snow days. Four, count them, four. And all I did was text, watch bleach, read fanfiction, and play wonderland online all at the same time for three of them. The last day I did something semi productive! Hence, write fanfciton! And everything else as well.

**Review or… or… . . . . I'll cry. . . . I'll shed water of the tear variety. . . . from my ears. . . .**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	38. Chapter 38

"**You and your 'My hand was up first! Wah!' Get over it."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marik: Guess what me and Malik are gonna do!

Bakura: Each other?

Marik: No way! How'd you guess?

Bakura: Seriously? You thought I wouldn't know?

Marik: …Maybe…

Bakura: Dear Ra… How can you stand him?

Malik: The same way Ryou can stand you

Bakura: Ouch… That was mean

Malik: That was the point

Bakura: But you don't stand Marik the same way Ryou stands me

Malik: Oh?

Bakura: I'm not as stupid

Marik: Hey! I read that!

Bakura: Hey! I care? What's your GPA again?

Malik: What's yours?

Bakura: 2.0!

Malik: So?

Marik: But I only have a 1.6!

Bakura: I'm surprised he knew that.

Marik: Teacher told me… I'm gonna go sulk now!

Malik: Anyway, I think you're lying.

Bakura: What?

Malik: The only way to know is to ask Ryou.

Malik: Well?

Ryou: It's true

Malik: What?

Bakura: Ha!

Ryou: I've been tutoring him for a while actually.

Bakura: :P

Malik: So? I still have a 3.6!

Bakura: And Ryou has a 3.9!

Malik: So? This competition was between you and me!

Marik: And me!

Bakura: I thought you were sulking

Marik: Shut up! Malik! How come you never tutored me?

Malik: 1.) You never asked!

Marik: Neither did Bakura!

Bakura: You don't know that!

Ryou: Actually he did.

Malik: See?

Marik: That can't be the only reason!

Malik: It's not

Marik: Than why didn't you say so?

Ryou: You ripped the paper from his hands?

Bakura: Nearly actually ripping it in the process.

Marik: Shut up! What's the other reason?

Malik: You are constantly trying to have sex with me.

Marik: That reminds me! We need to go have sex!

Ryou: When it comes to sex, though, you two are the same.

Bakura: You know…

Ryou: No.

Ryou: And if you ask again, I'll stop helping you.

Bakura: Phooey…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I love my English teacher… He did a little voice for the quote and had this really funny smile on his face! Hehe! Oh the things he says to us…

So… Whazzup? Stuff? I see. Yup. Uh huh. あの私のしゅまつはとてもたのしかったです！私の友達は私の家に行きました！ても。。。私の家たくさん食べ物じゃない。Yup. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Hehe! Sorry though. I was kinda busy… Plus fanfiction wouldn't let me edit ANY of my stories! And then I had to go to the middle of no where with NO internet connection... But I updated! :D How'd you like that long coming chapter Fallen Crystal Moon? I hope it was good enough! ^-^

**Review or that tiny little voice in the back of your head will get louder… it will say stuff… and you'll listen to that voice…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	39. Chapter 39

"**Yeah! But nobody say 'ow' cuz you're **_**dead**_**!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: Something's been bothering me…

Bakura: Good. Tell me what it is so I can high five it.

Yami: It's you…

Bakura: -high fives self-

Yami: Oh wow… Anyway.. How it is that you have a 2.0?

Bakura: You'll never know! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ryou: I've been tutoring him.

Bakura: At least until Ryou tells you…

Yami: And another thing…

Ryou: Yes?

Yami: Why does he care?

Bakura: No! Don't tell him!

Ryou: Why not?

Bakura: 1.) He's my mortal enemy

Bakura: 2.) He'll laugh!

Yami: Now I really want to know!

Bakura: No!

Ryou: I won't have sex with him unless he has at least a 2.0

Bakura: Ryou! Why?

Yami: Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Bakura: Oh yeah? Does Yugi know you're GPA?

Yugi: 3.4

Bakura: FUCK YOU TO HELL!

Yami: At least I'm getting fucked.

Bakura: So am I! =P

Yami: Barely…

Bakura: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Ryou: Yami… Please stop teasing him.

Bakura: That's worse than teasing!

Yami: Well…

Yugi: Yami, just stop it already

Yami: Fine… I'll let you off easy… this time…

Bakura: I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!

Ryou: Bakura…

Bakura: -sulk-

Yami: He's so immature…

Yugi: You both are!

Yami: What? I'm not immature!

Yami: Help me Ryou…

Ryou: Why me?

Yami: Cuz you're nice and you'll bust even the meanest people out of trouble!

Ryou: Hey!

Yami: Well it's true!

Yami: Well…?

Ryou: Well… You kind of are…

Yami: Hey!

Yugi: Told you!

Yami: -sulk-

Yugi: And yet he says he's not immature…

Ryou: At least they're not bickering anymore…

Yugi: I guess…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** It was when we were practicing for a play and we were all supposed to fall down and act like we were dead. But people said ow so our director said that.

Wa-HOO! We are steadily reaching our (well, more like my) 40th chapter! As well as my 400th review! Yay! –confettie/ribbon/lots of drinking/getting drunk/waking up in a different house with a man that has two other women in bed– Um… anyway… I'm starting to get to the point where I- Oh wait! Before I get to that who's going to Ikasucon? Anyone? Oh well, but back on track! As I was saying, I'm getting to the point where I'm starting to wonder… When the hell will this fanfic be over with? So yeah… I have left a poll up in my profile and if you wanna have a say in when this fanfic will end… GO TO MY PROFILE! I COMMAND YOU!

**Review or I will throw Mardi Gras money at your dog!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	40. Chapter 40

**"Chicken Breast!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: My God! My health teacher's a bitch!

Yugi: You didn't insult her to her face like you did to Ms. Karlin last year did you?

Jou: No! She's just a horrible bitch!

Ryou: It's mean to say that about someone, though!

Jou: I don't care! She's a horrible awful bitch who can't teach worth shit!

Malik: You have Miss Pier don't you?

Jou: Yeah! She's awful! It's no wonder why she's not married!

Ryou: That's awful! You shouldn't say that!

Bakura: He's just telling the truth!

Bakura: She had us talk for two minutes and then asked if any of us had trouble with that.

Jou: She was asking the class who wouldn't even shut up for the principal!

Bakura: We didn't get in too much trouble, though. Don't worry.

Ryou: I always worry with you… But maybe she was joking…?

Malik: Oh no. She did that with out class and she was dead serious.

Ryou: Well…

Jou: And she dresses horribly too.

Ryou: Okay, that was mean.

Bakura: But it's true! Just the other day she came into school with those Native American shoes on!

Malik: And another day she showed up in light blue pants with flowers on them.

Jou: She's really old too.

Bakura: If someone actually liked her she'd probably have her grandkids in her class

Ryou: That is so mean!

Malik: Do you have her? Have you ever had her?

Ryou: … No…

Malik: Well then it's no wonder why you're sticking up for her!

Bakura: Just be in her class for a week

Jou: Well, he's just too nice to talk about her anyway

Bakura: That is true…

Malik: Ryou's like an angel. He'd stick up for the devil if her could!

Jou: That's probably why he's still with Bakura…

Bakura: Hey!

Ryou: That's not true! I love him!

Jou: How?

Ryou: In a similar way to why Malik loves Marik.

Malik: Don't drag me into this!

Ryou: Well you dragged me into Bakura's GPA conversation!

Bakura: It's true, you did.

Malik: How was I supposed to believe he had a 2.0 GPA?

Jou: What? No way! I don't believe it! How?

Malik: See?

Bakura: Shut up!

Jou: Hello! Still completely and utterlly confused here!

Ryou: 1. I've been tutoring him because I won't have sex with him unless he has a minimum of 2.0 and,

Ryou: 2. You spelled utterly wrong.

Jou: What?

Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryou: Now I'm getting out of this conversation before I get in trouble!

Malik: Jou's sulking about his mistake so that means he's out and I'm not going to be left alone with you.

Bakura: BWAHA—What? No!

Bakura: ;-;

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Well… We were having our little anime party… and there was some chicken… and my friend dropped some down her shirt… So my other friend said chicken breast… We couldn't stop laughing…

Sorry, my computer is being a F*CKING B*TCH! So updates might be slower than usual… or they'll stay exactly the same… Either way… Oh! And I got in a car accident! Some guy bumped into my sister's car and left a dent so we had to wait an hour for some police person to come and such and have them do what they needed to do… No one got hurt though!

But MAN! I wrote SOOOO many notes recently! I wrote like… 6? 7? I think around 7 during school. It's close to finals so there's pretty much nothing to do… My teachers say that I can study but really? I don't study! Almost never study… And yet I get really good test scores! XD So take that! I've also been drawing a lot… Of cows! XD they're so cute….

Oh! And speaking of finals… I'M ALMOST OUT OF SCHOOL! FINALLY! Summer vacation filled with summer school and work here I come! Wait… Anyway… Since I'm almost out of school… what do you think that means…? :3 500 invisa-points to anyone who can guess!

Oh! And the poll is still up for anyone who wants to vote! So far, the poll goes as shown:

1- 100 chapters with… 4 votes

2- NEVA! with… 3 votes

3- 50 chapters with… 2 votes

4- 40 chapters with… 1 vote

5- 60 chapters with… 1 vote

6- 80 chapters with… 1 vote

Needless to say, I won't be stopping at 40 so sorry for whoever voted! However, that option will now be struck out of the running! VOTE PEOPLE VOTE!

**Review! Now! I! Command! You! Weakling! Human! Pie! Apple! Cherry! Labergoneashoyobierto!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	41. Chapter 41

**"God's probably sitting up there with… with his little iPhone recorder going 'Aha ha ha ha ha!'"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: Ryou? What are you doing here?

Ryou: Just getting some classes out of the way

Ryou: What about- Wait let me guess…

Bakura: Hi! ^-^

Yami: -death glare-

Ryou: Bakura!

Bakura: Once again, it was his fault!

Yami: Just like last time you sent me to summer school?

Bakura: No! This time was different

Yami: Why do you look so proud?

Ryou: Oh? And how was it different?

Malik: I helped him instead! ^-^

Yami: -death glare-

Ryou: Malik! Why?

Malik: Marik-poo was sick…

Bakura: So I asked him to help me!

Malik: I was really hyper too!

Bakura: Malik drinks cola and lots of it when Marik's sick.

Malik: So I said yes!

Bakura: So now he's here instead of Marik!

Yami: -DEATH GLARE-

Ryou: But why are you so happy?

Malik: Marik's still sick

Bakura: So he drank more cola!

Malik: !

Yami: You are both going to hell…

Ryou: Don't tell me they got you here as well…

Jou: No…

Jou: I failed health…

Jou: But at least I don't have that bitch!

Bakura: Goddamn fucking whore!

Ryou: Bakura!

Malik: Ryou… We've already had this conversation…

Ryou: But still!

Jou: And one more thing…

Jou: What are you doing here?

Yugi: Same reason as Ryou.

Yugi: Now stop passing notes!

Ryou: Oh no! That's right!

Ryou: We can get kicked out if we're caught!

Yugi: And if you get kicked out…

Yami: EEP!

Bakura: Haha!

Ryou: Bakura…

Bakura: EEP!

Malik: Aww…

Malik: I'm alone…

Jou: What about me?

Malik: So alone…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** We were just trying to get lunch… But we kept getting lost… -.- My friend was driving and said that. God, I could not stop laughing…

So… yeah. Hi. Whatup? So… the first Saturday into my break, guess what happens. You got it! (Or didn't) I got a weird bumpy rash on my arms! And I still have no idea where it came from! :D I got so many scars from that… -.-

Oh! And the poll is still up for anyone who wants to vote! So far, the poll goes as shown:

1- 100 chapters with… 6 votes

2- NEVA! with… 6 votes

3- 50 chapters with… 2 votes

5- 60 chapters with… 1 vote

6- 80 chapters with… 1 vote

I could've stopped it then because I can't keep it going forever but… I swear! This is the last chapter it will be up! VOTE!

**Review or I will give you my summer school homework to do! –cries at the fact that I have summer school- Oh wait. I have no homework… -continues crying-**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	42. Chapter 42

"**Man, America sucks… Oh wait! It's the Fourth of July isn't it?"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Hey! Guess what!

Yami: What?

Jou: Today is the Fourth of July!

Yami: …

Yami: Is that important?

Bakura: What? The Fourth of July?

Yami: Yeah.

Bakura: Why are you asking me…?

Yami: Well… I thought maybe…

Bakura: Maybe… that you're stupid?

Yami: Oh ha ha.

Bakura: Hey, Blondie!

Jou: One, it's not Blondie.

Jou: Two, the Fourth of July is when the Declaration of Independence was written.

Yami: …

Bakura: …

Ryou: That's the day that most Americans celebrate the day that America separated from Great Britain.

Bakura: Wow!

Bakura: And I care because…?

Ryou: You don't have to. That's just what it means.

Yami: Interesting…

Jou: Hey! Not true Ryou! It also means fireworks!

Bakura: What? Fireworks?

Ryou: Oh god…

Jou: Yeah! Fireworks!

Bakura: I know what we're doing tonight Ryou!

Ryou: Oh no, you don't!

Yami: We'll all die if he gets his hands on fireworks…

Jou: Isn't a little weird too?

Bakura: What?

Jou: Well, Ryou is British right?

Bakura: I don't see why it matters…

Yami: Oh! I see! If Ryou is British then he wouldn't want to celebrate!

Bakura: Why? I don't get it!

Jou: Great Britain didn't like that America became independent!

Bakura: AND?

Ryou: It was an American victory so why should England celebrate?

Malik: It would be like you celebrating Yami getting laid.

Yami: Hey!

Bakura: Eww…

Malik: Yeah.

Bakura: But still… Fireworks…

Yami: Do you even know what those are?

Bakura: Who cares? It has fire in the name!

Jou: I didn't know you were a pyromaniac

Bakura: I am a lot of things and you don't know it.

Yami: Too bad you're not smart.

Bakura: Hey!

Malik: You wanna know how to be smart?

Bakura: How?

Malik: Answer every question with 42!

Bakura: …

Yami: …

Jou: …

Malik: What? 42 is the answer to everything!

Malik: Guys…?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Don't worry. My sister isn't some terrorist or anything… We were talking about how at the restaurant you're usually supposed to order a bunch of dishes and then take parts of the dishes that you want. Like at those authentic Chinese places or whatever! But we just ate our own food that we ordered. My sister questioned this and my step dad said it was cuz we were American or whatever. So my sister jokingly said this!

Dude! Only a few more days until Ikasucon! Is anyone here going as well? Huh? Huh? Oh! And the winner of the poll is…

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

-drumroll-

Okay, enough of that… You have voted and you have chosen… 100 chapters! Hurray! Oh Ra… So many… chapters… -dies-

**Review or I will throw Mardi Gras money at your dog! Wait… no I already did that threat…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	43. Chapter 43

"**Did you just try to snort sugar?"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Hey, what's wrong with Ryou?

Bakura: No… Please… Don't ask…

Malik: I think Bakura and Ryou are fighting.

Ryou: Oh. Bakura isn't fighting.

Ryou: He's cowering in the corner like the fucking rodent he is!

Malik: O.o

Jou: O.o

Bakura: -cower-

Ryou: Oh, of course. Too scared to talk back?

Jou: What the fuck did you do?

Malik: Damn… He's acting like you started the Holocaust…

Bakura: Why not…?

Bakura: He's already pissed off…

Ryou: Pissed off is an UNDERSTATEMENT.

Jou: What did he do?

Ryou: Don't even get me started!

Ryou: Fucking hell!

Bakura: Seriously… The shadow realm is better than this…

Ryou: Oh? Are you going to run away now?

Ryou: Like the fucking COWARD you are?

Malik: Seriously! What did he do?

Ryou: What did that slime not do?

Bakura: There are things I haven't done!

Ryou: There is constantly something broken

Bakura: Not always because of me!

Ryou: There is constantly something being sent to the shadow realm

Bakura: Not recently

Ryou: I can't pay any bills because of you!

Bakura: … Okay… so _maybe_ I throw them away…

Ryou: We had no water or electricity for a WEEK!

Ryou: And don't even get me started on Frank.

Malik: Frank…?

Jou: Who's Frank…?

Bakura: Fine.

Bakura: I'm sorry.

Ryou: Oh really?

Ryou: You are?

Bakura: Yes. I am

Bakura: Would you like me to show you just how…

Bakura: _Sorry_ I am?

Malik: What's with that look on his face…?

Ryou: No matter how many times you say sorry, I'll still be mad at you.

Bakura: Shall I prove you wrong?

Jou: Wait…

Malik: Wha…?

Jou: Wait… What just happened?

Yami: Where did Bakura and Ryou go?

Yami: Guys?

Yami: What's going on?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My cousin had a bunch of sugar in his hand so I commented on the fact that it looked like drugs. Then he tried to snort it… He learned his lesson!

GREETINGS FROM IKASUCON! :D I just found out we had internet at our hotel and yesterday when I went to the con I wrote another NAR on my computer so… I'M UPDATING! Dude… I totally got 8 little Yu-Gi-Oh figurines! They're chibi and cute and I got all but two of them! And no repeats! I got Seto, Mokuba, Joey, The Red Eyes Black Dragon, Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I also got two kimonos and spent all my money… Then I walked for half an hour in the wrong direction to find a bank IN HIGH HEELS, turned around to go to the bank that was RIGHT BEHIND THE DAMN CONVENTION CENTER, and then we found out it wasn't even open on Saturdays… GAWD DAMNIT! This con is fun but it was much better last year though… Sigh…

**Review or I'll make you pay for a terrible con! Hahahahahahah- oh wait… that happened to me… T.T**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	44. Chapter 44

"**Don't wave at me! I don't like you!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: I'm worried…

Jou: Why?

Yami: Look

Jou: …

Jou: At what

Yami: Bakura

Jou: He's smiling

Yami: It scares me…

Jou: Someone's gonna die

Ryou: Oh, no one's going to die.

Yami: Ryou!

Jou: We're saved!

Ryou: What are you talking about

Ryou: Is Bakura planning something that I should be worried about?

Yami: Probably

Jou: Well…

Yami: What?

Jou: Nothing

Ryou: Jou, if you tell me then I'll make sure you won't get hurt.

Jou: …

Yami: I'll personally send him to the shadow realm

Jou: …

Ryou: …

Yami: What?

Ryou: Nothing…

Ryou: I'll make sure it won't happen as well!

Jou: …

Yami: I'll make sure all the videos of you and Seto having sex are gone!

Ryou: …

Ryou: Not even gonna ask…

Yami: Long story anyway…

Jou: Done!

Jou: You remember the movie theater incident…?

Jou: Judging by the looks on your faces I'll take that as a yes.

Ryou: Oh HELL no!

Ryou: Bakura!

Bakura: You bastard!

Bakura: Fuck you!

Bakura: That was supposed to be a secret!

Yami: Hah! Now you have nothing to smile about!

Bakura: What…?

Jou: You were smiling earlier

Jou: But now that your plan has been foiled you have no reason to smile!

Yami: Ha! Ha! Ha!

Bakura: Oh I wasn't smiling about that.

Jou: You…

Yami: Weren't…?

Bakura: Nope!

Yami: His smile is back…

Jou: Why is he still smiling…?

Ryou: Bakura…?

Bakura: You see…

Bakura: I was smiling about the fact that I had successfully sneaked all those crickets into your bag!

Bakura: Yami… -evil smirk-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** So we were just leaving from our vacation (T^T I don't want to be here… I wanna go back…) and we were driving through a small town trying to get to the highway. Then, some woman decides to pay no attention to the traffic around her and just walk across the street! No crosswalk or anything! (at least when I do that I make sure no cars have to stop for me…) And, my step father, being the good person he is, decided that he wouldn't run her over and stopped. He was annoyed though. And then she waves to say thank you for us stopping! My step dad didn't like that either. So he said that, mostly to himself though. But it was still funny!

Can you believe that I wrote this chapter while I was waiting for Harry Potter to play in the theater at midnight? Sigh… That was so long ago… Why do I take forever…?

Actually! It wasn't entirely my fault this time! My computer would open Microsoft Starter while I was on vacation… So I couldn't write… sigh… it was sad… And now I'm back home! Why am I home? I don't want to be home! T^T I wanna go back…

**Review or –gets shot again- Ahahahahahahaha! –reveals bulletproof vest- You didn't get me this time! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	45. Chapter 45

"**I'm a middle-aged woman living in white world!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: I'm so glad to be back in school…

Yugi: Uh… that's great but… Why?

Ryou: Yugi…? Is that really Yami…?

Jou: My eyes! Oh God my EYES!

Jou: How can you write such a horrible thing?

Malik: H… How can… someone think such blasphemy…?

Marik: Malik… Marik's confused…

Malik: Marik, honey. Just look away!

Yami: Oh ha, ha, ha.

Yami: You're all SO funny.

Yugi: Aww! Thanks, love! :)

Yami: Yugi! That was sarcasm…

Yugi: I know.

Yugi: But seriously, why are you so happy to be in school?

Yugi: And why do we have to talk about it in class?

Bakura: Well, it's probably because we're sitting on opposite corners of the classroom… -sulk-

Ryou: That's true…

Yugi: That makes it hard for them to fight…

Ryou: I think I like this too!

Yugi: Maybe they'll stop passing notes too!

Ryou: I wish I wish…

Bakura: Hmm… No.

Bakura: I don't think either of those will stop.

Yugi: Ugg…

Ryou: At least try…?

Ryou: No…?

Ryou: Ugg…

Bakura: In fact…

Yami: Don't you dare spoil my day!

Bakura: But it's what Bakuras do best!

Bakura: Well, that and fuck their Ryous… —w—

Ryou: Bakura!

Yugi: Wow… you look just like I did back when they first started this stupid 'pass notes in class' thing…

(That's chapter one, bitches! XD)

Ryou: That's it!

Ryou: It's the couch for you tonight, buster!

Bakura: But… Fucking Ryous are what Bakuras do best…

Bakura: Well, that and spoil Yami's day!

Yami: Don't. You. Dare.

Bakura: Oh, I dare.

Yami: Even from the couch?

Bakura: What did you say?

Yami: I said… Even… From… The… Couch…?

Bakura: Take that back!

Yami: Make me!

Yami: Mr. Sleeps-On-The-Couch-A-Lot!

Bakura: Dude… That's not even cool…

Yugi: He's kind of right… That is a little lame…

Yami: Yugi…!

Bakura: Well, maybe if you didn't suck so much!

Yami: What did you say?

Ryou: And to think we thought that they would fight less…

Yugi: How wrong we were…

Yugi: Say, do you have any ice packs with you? I forgot mine at home.

Ryou: Yup, how many Band-Aids do you think we'll need this time?

Yugi: Eh, not too many.

Yugi: O.o

Ryou: O.o

Yugi: Or a lot…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My new English teacher said that! She's scary… cuz she acts just LIKE ME! AHHH! She's awesome!

I feel like CRAAAAAAAAAAP! I've been sick for two weeks! T.T At first it was just a bad headache… now… now my throat and tonsils have been affected… AND THEY HAVEN'T CHANGED FOR OVER A WEEK! Ugg… crappiness… So yeah.. here's your chapter… T^T

**Review or –cough hack cough wheeze- Uhh… never mind… -cough-**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	46. Chapter 46

"**There was a Leonardo Dicaprio imposter in that movie. His name was Brad Pitt."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami: Yugi… I'm bored…

Yugi: Maybe you should do your work

Yami: I don't like this work…

Yami: I like the work at home…

Yugi: Yami…

Yami: Come one… we need to do the work at home…

Malik: I don't know…

Malik: The bedroom is a long way away…

Yugi: EEP!

Yami: Hey! Get out of our conversation!

Malik: I'm just trying to give you some advice.

Malik: And the bathroom is much closer.

Yami: We are not doing it in the bathroom

Yugi: Hell no!

Yami: It's freaking dirty in there!

Malik: Well if it was good enough for Ryou…

Yami: No…

Yugi: He wouldn't

Malik: Well, just last week… You remember what happened, right?

Yami: Yeah…

Yami: But they just got up and left! How do you know what happened?

Malik: I called.

Malik: Very interesting phone call too…

Yugi: Is that why they weren't there the day after?

Malik: Most likely

Yugi: What even happened?

Malik: Idk…

Yami: Just spell it out

Yami: Lazy ass.

Malik: No!

Malik: And for calling me a lazy ass…

Malik: No!

Yami: Just do it!

Malik: Can't

Malik: Marik isn't in this class.

Malik: XD

Yami: That's not what I meant and you know it!

Yami: Bastard…

Yami: Just spell it out!

Malik: Ugg!

Malik: Fine.

Malik: I.

Malik: Don't.

Malik: Know.

Yami: Thank you!

Malik: I highly doubt that was necessary.

Yami: It was.

Malik: No it wasn't

Yami: I can see where this is going and I won't follow.

Malik: Fine! Screw you too!

Malik: Oh, I'm sorry…

Malik: screw u 2!

Yami: Fuck you!

Yugi: Wait… What happened…?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Can you tell me and my friends like Leonardo Dicaprio? XD That's sexiness right there!

I'M STILL SICK! W. T. F. Ugg.. I hate this! This stupid thing is taking forever to get rid of! And since it's just a virus, we can't give me anything to make it go away! T^T And I still have to go to school! I wish I could just skip all my classes except for culinary arts, English, and an art class that I want to take. But no, I have to take all my classes… T.T

**-Lying in a used tissue covered bed coughing and wheezing; holds up sign saying: 'Review or I'll throw these tissues at you'-**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	47. Chapter 47

"**Well, the last time I hired a prostitute..."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: I have a question for you two.

Yami: Okay.

Bakura: But you bothered me last month!

Jou: I don't care.

Jou: I want to know what would happen if Ryou or Yugi got pregnant.

Bakura: …

Yami: It could never happen.

Bakura: …

Jou: But with all the magic and stuff…?

Bakura: …

Yami: I really don't think our kind of magic could make that happen.

Bakura: …

Yami: Right, Bakura?

Bakura: …

Jou: Bakura?

Bakura: Whatever that one dude over there said!

Yami: Bakura.

Jou: Bakura!

Yami: Bakura stop throwing the paper back at us!

Yami: The teacher will notice!

Jou: You mean like half the class already has?

Yami: Exactly.

Jou: Now tell us what's up Bakura!

Bakura: …

Yami: Tell us!

Bakura: …

Bakura: I think I may have gotten Ryou pregnant…

Jou: What?

Yami: That's impossible!

Bakura: Well, he hasn't been feeling well recently…

Yami: Every morning?

Jou: Throwing up?

Bakura: Not throwing up… yet… but every morning yes…

Yami: Did he go to the doctor?

Bakura: Yeah…

Jou: Well? What did he say?

Bakura: Well…

Yami: Well…?

Jou: Well…?

Bakura: He said… YOU'RE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jou: What…?

Yami: Knew it…

Bakura: OH GOD! You two actually believed me! Hah! What a bunch of idiots!

Yami: -.-

Jou: -.-

Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHA—

Ryou: Bakura!

Jou: He'll wake up eventually… Right?

Yami: I wouldn't worry…

Yami: Also... Where did that first question come from in the first place?

Yami: The pregnant one?

Jou: ... I would prefer that you not ask...

Jou: For your sake...

Yami: O.o

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Someone in my class asked my English teacher how much a prostitute was… O.o My teacher's only kidding by the way… I hope… XD

I got my chef jacket!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

It's for my culinary class! :3 It even has my name embroidered on it! I was so happy when I saw it… I wore it the rest of the day!

AND the 2 year anniversary of NAR it coming up! :D Yay! I can't believe this thing has been up this long… O.o How is that possible…? I'm also closing in on 500 reviews! XD I'm so happy… YOU CARE!

Oh, AND! … I'm still sick… -.- How can I STILL be sick…? -cry-

**-Too busy stroking chef jacket lovingly…-**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	48. Chapter 48

"**It's okay. We were talking about teen pregnancy, drugs, and sex in my last class."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ryou: Why did you do that?

Bakura: Do what?

Ryou: Don't act innocent with me.

Bakura: But I really don't know what you're talking about!

Ryou: You don't remember?

Bakura: Remember what?

Ryou: Ugg! I give up!

Ryou: Why'd you tell Yami and Jou that I was pregnant?

Bakura: I would never!

Bakura: Never.

Bakura: Never…

Bakura: -hides in hole-

Ryou: Bakura…

Bakura: EEP!

Ryou: Bakura! Seriously! Why…?

Bakura: …

Ryou: Please…?

Bakura: No! Not the eyes! Anything but the eyes!

Bakura: Oh godamn it. Fine!

Bakura: It was just a joke!

Bakura: You see, Jou asked what would happen if you got pregnant.

Bakura: Yami said it could never happen

Bakura: I thought it was the perfect opportunity for a joke!

Bakura: So I said that I had thought I had gotten you pregnant…

Bakura: They didn't believe me at first but I wanted to try to make them believe!

Bakura: IT WAS JUST A JOKE!

Bakura: They started to kind of believe me…

Bakura: I even used the fact that you went to the doctor's a while ago as part of it!

Bakura: Then they started to believe me more!

Bakura: I ended the joke when they asked what the doctor said!

Bakura: I SWEAR!

Bakura: Then they left!

Bakura: IT WAS JUST A JOKE!

Bakura: DON'T PUT ME ON THE COUCH!

Ryou: You didn't have to explain everything you know.

Bakura: What?

Ryou: I already knew everything!

Bakura: Wha…?

Ryou: I was left with the paper so… See?

Bakura: Wh…?

Ryou: I thought I get back at you though by pretending that I was mad!

Bakura: W…?

Ryou: But I'm not actually mad.

Ryou: It was just a joke! :)

Bakura: …?

Bakura: -dies-

Ryou: Drama queen…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Yup, that was my English teacher again…

Who else doesn't know what just happened here….? –raises hand…-

Yay! Two year anniversary! WOAH! And I would just like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for sticking by me all this time… You know who you are! :D I know there have been times where I haven't updated for months… and months… and months… -.- But I pulled through in the end! And gave you that next chapter… And hey! If it takes me this long to get up nearly 50 chapters then it looks like I'll be seeing all of you for the next two years! ISN'T THAT AWESOME? -… cough…- Yeah… That's what I thought… XD

Also, I am still sick… It looks like it is going away though… maybe…? My mom says so but I don't see any difference… Oh well… Oh! And Seto's coming back next chapter! :3 What havoc will he reap?

Let's see… What else do I want to inform you of… Man, I really need to make a list of things I want to tell you because I almost always forget what I want to say and then when I remember, I've already updated! -.- Go me…

**Review or I'll party on your roof all night long celebrating the two year anniversary of Notes About Random until you do! Ahahahahahahahahahahah!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	49. Chapter 49

"**You want to publish something I threw together just to piss you off…?"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: Ryou was mean to me yesterday!

Marik: Aren't clouds pretty…?

Bakura: What…?

Marik: The clouds!

Bakura: What about the

Marik: The clouds man!

Marik: THE CLOUDS!

Bakura: The fuck are you on?

Bakura: Seto!

Seto: What?

Bakura: Marik has gone crazy!

Seto: He wasn't before?

Bakura: Shut up! He needs our help!

Seto: What do I care?

Bakura: I'll kick your ass!

Seto: …

Bakura: Marik'll kick your ass!

Seto: …

Bakura: I'll kick Jou's ass!

Seto: …

Bakura: Marik'll kick Jou's ass!

Seto: …

Bakura: Marik'll try to fuck you!

Seto: …

Bakura: Marik'll try to fuck Jou!

Seto: …

Bakura: I'll kidnap Mokuba! (Again)

Seto: …

Bakura: Marik'll kidnap Mokuba! (Again)

Seto: …

Bakura: I'll kill all your employees!

Seto: …

Bakura: Marik'll kill all your employees!

Seto: …

Bakura: I'll mess with your company!

Seto: …

Bakura: Marik'll mess with your company!

Seto: …

Bakura: Uhh… (- Ran out of ideas… -.-)

Bakura: You can kill Marik!

Malik: Bakura…?

Malik: Where are Seto and Marik go

Malik: MARIK!

Bakura: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ryou: Bakura…?

Bakura: Eep!

Bakura: -dies-

Ryou: Ugg…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random****Quote****At****Top:** That was back when my mom was still in school! Her teacher didn't like one of her papers because of how it was written so my mom, in a fit of fury, rewrote it and put every cliché and what-not she could think of in it, just to piss her teacher off. Her teacher loved it so much she wanted to publish it… -.-

Well would you look at that! A chapter! In its natural habitat! Let's take a closer loo- –gets stabbed in face by chapter- Ah! Bad chapter! Bad chapter!

Wow! A bunch of things have happened while I was gone! . . . And if I remember any of them I will tell you eventually! Oh! But I did get this chapter signed! By ERIC STUART! (aka Kaiba's voice in the dub) :3 He put Eric –Kaiba- Stuart. Hehehehe!

Also, two months and my headache still hasn't gone away! Hurray! Ugg… They think it might be psychological right now so they're taking me to see a therapist!

Also, I have a giant tomato. Yes. Really.

And I'm making my costume for Anime Crossroads! So if you see a Chibitalia that claims she made her own costume while carrying around giant stuffed tomatoes, it's me! Hehehe! :3

**Review or I will throw my giant stuffed tomatoes at you! –prepares for launch-**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	50. Chapter 50

"**Let's let nature take its course by forcing it to happen!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marik: What's your stripper name?

Yami: What…?

Marik: Your stripper name!

Bakura: Yeah! We all know what you do at night!

Yami: What the fuck are you guys talking about?

Marik: STRIPPER NAME!

Bakura: STRIPPER NAME!

Marik: STRIPPER NAME!

Bakura: STRIPPER NAME!

Yami: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?

Marik: STRIPPER NAME!

Bakura: I'm guessing it has something to do with 'stripper name'

Yami: Well clearly but why?

Yami: What is significant about 'stripper name'?

Bakura: With Marik, who knows…

Yami: But you were chanting with him!

Bakura: I saw an opportunity to annoy you.

Bakura: I took it.

Marik: STRIPPER NAME!

Yami: Ugg…

Bakura: Also, I'm 90% sure he got into some alcohol again.

Yami: Oh, Ra…

Marik: TELL ME YOUR STRIPPER NAME!

Marik: Mine is Caramel Erotica! :D

Yami: What…?

Bakura: I don't think either of us were expecting that…

Marik: You should see me work sometime!

Yami: O.o

Bakura: Fuck. No.

Bakura: And since when have you had a job as a stripper!

Yami: -forever scarred-

Marik: Since, like, forever! Hehe!

Bakura: Dude… Not cool…

Yami: Didn't you want to be a stripper?

Marik: Yeah! You and Ryou had that fight about it!

Bakura: That's right!

Yami: You forgot?

Bakura: Yes, but now I remember!

Bakura: Where do you work?

Marik: At a bar down in fairy land!

Bakura: …

Yami: …

Bakura: How did you get your job…?

Marik: The magic pony asked me!

Bakura: Are you serious…?

Yami: My guess: Marik got into the alcohol.

Bakura: Fuck.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(:****:)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random****Quote****At****Top:** We found a praying mantis and then found another bug, and we wanted the praying mantis to eat the other bug. But they were nowhere near each other! So we tried to put the other bug in front of the praying mantis. It didn't work…

What's this called again? It's been so long I've forgotten… Oh! That's right! It's a chapter!

Every time I update, I want to say so much about what's happened to me! And yet… I always forget when I actually go to write it… T^T

But hey! 50th CHAPTER! … Yay! … Whooo…! … Yup…

**FYW** For Stripper name (Marik didn't follow this format though! XD):

Males: First name = Favorite Animals & Last name = Favorite Band

Females: First name = Favorite Candy & Last name = Favorite Animal

And I'm making my costume for Anime Crossroads! So if you see a Chibitalia that claims she made her own costume while carrying around giant stuffed tomatoes, it's me! Hehehe! :3

**Review or- Hey! I saw a Blue Jay! Cool! … Wait… What was I doing?**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	51. Chapter 51

"**Why do you have a southern accent? You're moving to Virginia."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: I'm hungry…

Yami: Sucks to be you

Bakura: I didn't get breakfast…

Yami: Sucks to be you

Bakura: I woke up late…

Yami: Sucks to be you

Bakura: Lunch is too far away…

Yami: Sucks to be you

Bakura: Feed me…

Yami: Fuck no

Bakura: But… Whyyyyyyyyyy…?

Yami: Because I hate you

Bakura: But I'm hungry!

Yami: Sucks to be you

Bakura: I WANT FOOD!

Yami: Well too bad!

Yami: And whatever happened to that huge ass pile of food you had?

Bakura: What food?

Yami: That pile with the pixie sticks that you gave Yugi

Bakura: …

Bakura: …

Bakura: …

Bakura: THAT pile?

Yami: Yeah!

Bakura: That was MONTHS ago, dumb ass!

Bakura: That was gone before school ended that day!

Yami: Oh… Yeah…

Bakura: What makes you think I still have that stuff?

Yami: I don't know!

Bakura: Eww…

Yami: What?

Bakura: That food would be so moldy!

Yami: Eww… You're right…

Bakura: …

Yami: What?

Bakura: You just said I was right…

Yami: Yeah…?

Bakura: …

Bakura: I don't know who you are,

Bakura: Or what you did with the real Yami,

Bakura: But feel free to stay as long as you like.

Bakura: The real Yami bothered me.

Yami: Sucks to be you

Bakura: Never mind. Fuck off.

Yami: I hope you starve.

Bakura: DAMNIT! You made me hungry again!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I… Don't actually remember where that's from… O.o

I feel like I should be so much farther ahead… I feel like I've updated and wrote so much since I last truly updated… I like such a bad authoress! But hey! I might get into a creative writing class at my school! :D Oh, happy days! I had to write an original short story to apply. If you want to read it just let me know! :) But you have to be signed in so I can write back. Got it?

Also, for those who actually care, my headaches have transformed! Into nauseating dizziness! XP And the headaches are still there too… D:

You know, I had a whole list of stuff I was going to write here. Then I forgot just as I hit the first letter…

**Review or I shall faint. On the floor. Near the bathtub. At your MOM'S! Zing!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	52. Chapter 52

"**I think it must be awkward to be a female sperm whale."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: I want a car…

Yami: Oh dear Ra help us all…

Marik: Can I ride?

Malik: Oh! Me too!

Jou: Oh god…

Jou: We're going to die aren't we?

Yugi: Don't worry… Ryou won't let him get a car…

Yugi: Right?

Ryou: Bakura will not have a car.

Ryou: Unless he can somehow find a car that he did not steal

Ryou: And pay for it with money he earned from a LEGAL job.

Bakura: Kill joy…

Ryou: Excuse me?

Bakura: What fun is there is being "legal"?

Ryou: Keep thinking like that and you can sleep in the neighbor's dog house.

Bakura: Is McDonald's hiring?

Yugi: You can't actually make him sleep there can you?

Bakura: He can…

Bakura: And he has…

Jou: Really?

Bakura: He's always ganging up with the neighbors!

Ryou: You haven't exactly given them reason to like you.

Bakura: So…?

Bakura: Oh!

Bakura: Maybe Seto will give me a car!

Bakura: He's loaded!

Ryou: I highly doubt…

Bakura: Seto!

Bakura: Hey, Seto!

Bakura: Seto?

Bakura: Come on!

Bakura: Talk!

Bakura: Damn it!

Bakura: Give me a car!

Seto: Don't you have someone else to annoy?

Bakura: Nope!

Bakura: Now give me a car!

Jou: Don't do it!

Bakura: CAR!

Bakura: CAR!

Bakura: CAR!

Bakura: OW!

Bakura: The hell is this?

Seto: It's a Hot Wheels car or something.

Seto: Mokuba use to play with them before video games.

Bakura: Damn it!

Yami: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: SHUT UP!

Jou: … Why do you have one of those here…?

Jou: Seto…?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** One of my friends at lunch said this. I recently got him hooked too!

I put a lemon in my bag to save for later one day… I just remembered it was there… It did not make my bag smell lemony fresh…

**Review or SODJVGGWDR SODJNFWOEF AOESIFNEFGR ROTHRNTB SJCNBSODVO… Durfensmort…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	53. Chapter 53

"**You can go screw a nice handsome man… boy… whatever you're into."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Why is Bakura late today?

Ryou: Slept in the dog house.

Jou: What?

Jou: Really?

Jou: Why?

Yugi: He tried to steal a car, didn't he?

Ryou: Okay, so here's what happened:

Ryou: I get home.

Ryou: There's a strange car in the driveway.

Ryou: Bakura walks out with a box.

Ryou: He sees me, panics, and drives away with the box.

Jou: Does he even have a license?

Ryou: Nope.

Yugi: I've counted two points against him.

Yugi: Wait, no, three.

Ryou: Anyway,

Ryou: I didn't know where to find him

Ryou: So I stayed home.

Ryou: And waited.

Ryou: And waited.

Ryou: And waited…

Ryou: When he came home, there was no car and no box.

Jou: Uh oh…

Yugi: Up to five points.

Ryou: When I asked him about it, he evaded the question.

Yugi: Six points

Ryou: After a while, he answered.

Jou: How'd you get him to answer?

Ryou: … You don't want to know…

Jou: O.o

Ryou: Turns out, he got the car—

Ryou: Excuse me, stole the car—

Ryou: For someone else,

Ryou: As a prank

Ryou: For Yami…

Yugi: What?

Jou: Wait… so…

Jou: What was in the box?

Jou: Do I even want to know…?

Ryou: No…

Ryou: But apparently, the contents of the box were placed in the car

Ryou: Where Yami couldn't see it…

Ryou: That's all I got before he ran away and hid…

Yugi: So that's why Yami took such a long shower!

Jou: How long?

Yugi: 3 hours.

Ryou: Didn't the water get cold?

Yugi: He came out shivering…

Yugi: Though, now I'm not sure if it was from the water or the incident…

Jou: Probably both.

Ryou: How did Bakura get Yami to go into the car in the first place…?

Yugi: Oh, Yami… Why do you have so many enemies…?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** One of my friends insulted my sister (in a funny friendly way) and my sister threatened her (in a funny way) so my friend resaid her statement as that.

So, I had this all written out, all I had to was write an AN and I could update! I planned to update this a week ago… and yet… I didn't update… T.T How could I? I'm such a horrible authoress… But I know how to bake bread now! :D I love making bread! :D :D :D :D :D

**Review or I shall make you lots of cake!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	54. Chapter 54

"**When it's 90-Degrees-Off Day, then you can go straight."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Marik: Ryou!

Marik: Ryou!

Marik: Ryou!

Malik: Ryou!

Malik: Ryou!

Malik: Ryou!

Ryou: What?

Malik: What position do you prefer?

Ryou: WHAT?

Marik: You know, do—

Ryou: NO!

Ryou: I know what you're talking about but…

Ryou: Why?

Marik: We're bored…

Malik: So we're doing a survey!

Malik: We're asking questions about people's sex lives!

Marik: So… What position—

Ryou: I refuse to answer that question.

Malik: Next question!

Malik: Marik?

Marik: Okay what turn—

Ryou: Rephrase.

Ryou: I refuse to answer any of these questions.

Malik: AWW! That's no fun!

Marik: No fun!

Ryou: I don't care!

Ryou: I will not answer those questions!

Ryou: They are far too personal…

Malik: …

Marik: …

Malik: So?

Marik: Yeah, so?

Ryou: …

Ryou: Do you two have no respect for personal boundaries?

Malik: Nope!

Marik: No way!

Ryou: No wonder you two are such good friends with Bakura…

Bakura: Hey!

Ryou: It's true!

Ryou: You have no respect for my personal boundaries!

Bakura: How?

Ryou: You nearly rape me every day when we get home!

Bakura: It's not rape if you like it!

Bakura: And I never hear you complain!

Malik: Marik, write this down!

Marik: Okay!

Ryou: No!

Ryou: And don't you dare tell them anything, Bakura!

Ryou: I am still very pissed off with you!

Ryou: If you say anything you'll have to find dinner elsewhere as well as sleep in the dog house!

Bakura: MEEP!

Malik: Aww…

Marik: Aww…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I was turning and I could only go left or right because there was no road to go straight on. Someone jokingly said to go straight and my dad said that.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D

**Review or IT'S MY ******* BIRTHDAY! :D**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	55. Chapter 55

"**I am a stick shift. I roll both ways. But not sideways."**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: So… It has come to this.

Yami: …

Yami: What?

Bakura: -brooding in lamenting meditation-

Yami: … What?

Yami: That doesn't even make sense!

Yami: Those are pretty much all the same words!

Bakura: Please.

Bakura: Just because you are impotent

Yami: What?

Bakura: Does not mean you should feel the need to

Yami: To…?

Bakura: Enfeeble the rest of our

Yami: Uh…

Bakura: Invigorated bevy with your

Yami: …

Bakura: Acetous inclination.

Yami: …

Yami: RYOU!

Yami: RYOU!

Ryou: Yes…?

Yami: THERE IS SOMETHING HORRIBLY WRONG WITH BAKURA!

Bakura: I do not

Bakura: Fathom exactly what you are

Bakura: Aspiring to disclose.

Yami: He keeps saying big words everywhere and takes forever to respond!

Malik: Aww!

Malik: I had no idea that you were so concerned for Bakura!

Yami: What?

Bakura: It causes me

Bakura: Grievous vexation that you

Bakura: Perturbed about my

Bakura: Haleness.

Malik: …

Malik: I see what you mean…

Malik: RYOU!

Malik: SOMETHNG IS HORRIBLY WRONG WITH BAKURA!

Ryou: No there's not.

Malik: Uh…

Yami: Ryou?

Malik: Have you not seen what Bakura is doing?

Ryou: He's flipping through a thesaurus trying to freak you out.

Ryou: That doesn't seem too out of the ordinary.

Yami: …

Malik: …

Malik: Oh…

Malik: Bye then.

Yami: Wow, Bakura.

Yami: I didn't realize you could actually read!

Yami: Let alone those big old scary words!

Bakura: THAT THESAURUS IS GOOD FOR MORE THAN JUST WORDS!

Bakura: BASTARD!

Yami: OW!

Yami: THAT HURT!

Bakura: GOOD!

Ryou: Oh boy…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My good old stick shift! :3

If you do not understand any of those words… Clearly you have internet if you're reading this so google the words yourself. XD

**Review or –several long, mostly unused words all put together to make sense to some random geezer-!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	56. Chapter 56

"**Here, you're feminine! You have good handwriting!"**

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dear Diary,

I am so glad it's summer! I can't wait to spend time with my friends! Every other summer, at least half of my friends end up in summer school. Mainly because of Bakura, Malik or Marik. They're always getting in trouble and getting everyone else around them in trouble as well. I really don't understand how everyone else can stand them! But no one is in summer school this year! That's just amazing when you think about it. What with Bakura, Malik and Marik…

You know, I used to think Malik was okay! Well, after he stopped trying to kill Yami and everything… But then Marik came back into the picture and… Well, you know the rest…

Anyway, I need to start thinking up things for us to do! Let's start a list:

~ Amusement park (definitely!)

~ Movie Night(s)!

~ Beach!

~ Pool Party!

Those are, of course, the major things. You know, things we'll need to plan for. The rest of the list is just things like going to the arcade and park and stuff. Oh!

~ Picnic

One more thing to add! HeeHee! I can't wait! This is going to be the best summer ever!

Love,

Anzu

P.S. I'm a girl who writes in a diary! Oh look at me! Writing all my feelings down for anyone to read!

P.S.S. Jou, STAY OUT OF MY DIARY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** The funny part about that it that my teacher was talking to a guy… XD

Well, this is strange… Where's the notes? Where's the random? Hell, where's the funny? Oh Anzu, why do you have to be boring? Oh, but don't you worry! This summer, while being told from Anzu's point of view, is still going to include all sorts of mayhem, chaos, and—Oops! I almost gave something away! ^-^ TeeHee! Well, that is, after this little filler…

Oh, and for anyone who is interested, I have a website in the making! There, you will be able to find all of my latest thoughts, drawings, and merchandise. I may even start putting my fanfiction up there as a secondary source of reading! It's not up yet, but I'm planning and it shall be up… eventually! :D

And please, leave your thoughts on the new form. **This is only a test run** so if you all don't like this format then I shall not return to it after this summer. And if you do, then I shall be happy to add more diary entries! Written by Ryou or Yugi of course. Anzu was not funny this chapter!

Also, who else doesn't like FF.N's new format? -.-

Have a nice summer!

**Review or… What day is it anyway…?**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	57. Chapter 57

"**I have giant balls of fat attached to my chest!**"

Notes: For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bakura: You know what we haven't done in FOREVER?

Marik: Tortured Yami?

Bakura: No, we did that 5 minutes ago.

Marik: Played a prank?

Bakura: That's how we tortured Yami.

Marik: Oh yeah…

Marik: Hm…

Marik: Oh! Screwed Malik and Ryou?!

Bakura: Hey! I haven't been on the couch in 3 days!

Bakura: Unlike you.

Marik: Hey! How was I supposed to know dogs can't drink alcohol?

Bakura: That's not the point!

Bakura: You still haven't answered my question!

Marik: Yes I have!

Bakura: Not correctly!

Marik: Oh…

Marik: Well…

Marik: Um…

Bakura: Marik.

Marik: Um…

Bakura: Marik!

Marik: Um!

Bakura: What are we doing right now?!

Marik: Breathing!

Bakura: No!

Marik: Sitting!

Bakura: No!

Marik: Thinking!

Bakura: Not you…

Marik: This is too hard!

Bakura: What the fuck?!

Marik: I DON'T KNOW!

Bakura: …

Bakura: I didn't think you were actually this stupid…

Bakura: Shame on me…

Bakura: Passing notes.

Marik: What?

Bakura: We haven't passed notes in a while.

Marik: OH!

Marik: You're RIGHT!

Bakura: Ra help me…

Marik: We really haven't.

Marik: HEY YAMI!

Yami: Please leave me alone…

Marik: Guess what we haven't done in a while!

Marik: Bet you can't guess!

Yami: I can read your entire conversation…

Marik: You'll never guess!

Marik: HeeHee!

Yami: Passed notes…

Marik: -gasp-

Marik: How did you know?!

Marik: Bakura!

Marik: Yami's psychic!

Marik: He can read our MINDS!

Bakura: Marik… you are so stupid, it's sad…

Yami: Why…?

Yami: How…?

Bakura: Well, Malik was the one who created him…

Malik: Hey!

Malik: Are you suggesting that I'm-

Bakura: Yes.

Bakura: Yes I am.

Malik: Well fuck you too then!

Bakura: Okay!

Bakura: Ryou!

Ryou: No.

Bakura: But Malik told me to…

Ryou: I know what Malik said. The answer is still no.

Bakura: Aww… Come on!

Ryou: Why did they have to rediscover note passing…?

Yugi: So long as Yami stays away from it, I'm fine.

Yami: As long as Bakura and Marik stay away from me, I'll be fine.

Bakura: But it's so much fun torturing you!

Marik: And getting you in trouble!

Marik: Yup! Yup!

Yami: Ra help me…

Ryou: Bakura… Don't you dare…

Ryou: If you do…

Bakura: No! NO!

Bakura: NOT THE COUCH!

Bakura: ANYTHING BUT THE COUCH!

Yami: Well, now I know as long as Ryou's here I'm safe.

Jou: Until Bakura drags him to the bathroom or he stays home due to a lack of mobility.

Yami: …

Yami: Fuck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Random Quote At Top: Me. Having a revelation about breasts. Yup.

LOOK WHO'S BACK BICHES! Man, let me tell you… I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! That's why I made this chapter extra-long! Just for you! I know I've been away for so long… And it's not all my fault! I just happened to be very lazy… and I got addicted to YouTube… for 5 months… Oh and then my motherboard died leaving me with no real computer to do any work on for the next 7. You have no idea how difficult it was to live for 7 months without a computer… I know I've lived most of my life without one but still! D:

Anyway, I'm happy to be back and I shall be trying to update as often as I can! My writing skill has improved (or at least I hope) and I can't wait to get back in the fire! :D So look forward to more!

Review or FUCK THIS! I'M BACK YA'LL! WOOOOO! -dances-

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	58. Chapter 58

"**Oh! Right in the ego!**"

Notes: For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi: Yami… I have a favor to ask.

Yami: I thought you didn't want me passing notes.

Yami: Tsk Tsk.

Yami: Making me break your rule.

Yugi: Oh hush. This is important!

Yami: So what kind of favor is this?

Bakura: You want him to fuck you in the bathroom?

Marik: In a closet?!

Bakura: Janitor's closet?!

Marik: Nurse's office!

Bakura: Teacher's lounge!

Marik: Principal's office!

Bakura: Principal's desk!

Yami: SHUT UP!

Yami: This is a private conversation between me and Yugi!

Yami: So will you please…

Yami: FUCKING BUTT OUT!

Bakura: Oh yeah, this sure is a "private" conversation that's JUST between you and Yugi.

Marik: Hahahahah!

Marik: Private.

Yami: Yes. It is.

Yami: Now leave!

Bakura: Make us!

Marik: Yeah! Make us!

Marik: I bet you can't!

Yami: I bet I can.

Marik: Can't!

Yami: Can!

Marik: Can't!

Yami: Can!

Marik: CAN'T!

Yami: CAN!

Marik: CAN'T TIMES 100!

Bakura: I didn't know he knew numbers went that high…

Yami: CAN'T TIMES 101!

Marik: What?! You can't do that!

Yami: Looks like I just did!

Marik: Stop making things up!

Marik: Numbers don't go that high!

Bakura: Please dear God tell me he's joking…

Yugi: Damn it all!

Yugi: Yami, we will finish this discussion at lunch.

Yugi: As for you two…

Marik: Hah! What are you gonna do?

Marik: Huh?

Bakura: Marik.

Bakura: Shut up.

Marik: Are you gonna tell on us to Malik and Ryou?

Bakura: Marik. You are absolutely RETARDED!

Yugi: Yes. Yes I am.

Marik: oh…

Bakura: I hate you so much right now…

Marik: You started it!

Bakura: I hate the couch so much…

Yugi: Weird. You'd think it would be your best friend at this point.

Bakura: I hate all of you…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Random Quote At Top: I have beaten down one of my guy friends so many times we made that a joke between us. Although, really, he doesn't have much of an ego left. I made sure of that XD

Man… This updating stuff is a lot more work than I remember… Or maybe I just got lazier… shit… Damn you Sims 3! –angry shaking of fist-

By the way, I gave this chapter no thought. It just kinda… happened. O.o I mean, most of these chapters were written like that, but I just thought I'd let y'all know. XD

Also, I just realized how stupid I made Marik…. It's funny, don't get me wrong, but still… If Marik ever did exist, I hope to every god and goddess in existence that he'd never find this story…

Review or… I'm too lazy to threaten you guys today… This updating shit took all of my energy…

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	59. Chapter 59

"**This is why I like vampires. I like elegant creatures, not walking corpses.**"

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malik: Hey, Seto. Where's Jou.

Seto: I don't see why that's any of your business.

Seto: Also, don't talk to me.

Malik: Of course it's my business! Jou is my friend!

Malik: We're besties.

Malik: Come on!

Malik: Tell me!

Seto: No, leave me alone.

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Please?

Malik: Stop ignoring me!

Seto: Stop bothering me and I won't have to ignore you.

Malik: Just tell meeeee…

Malik: Tell meeeeeeee…

Malik: Tell meeeeeeeeeeeee…

Malik: Just tell me cuz then I'll stop bothering you!

Seto: Ask him yourself.

Malik: How?!

Malik: He's not here!

Malik: That's why I asked why he's not here!

Malik: If I was able to ask him why he's not here I wouldn't have needed to ask!

Seto: You have a phone. Text him.

Malik: I can't use my phone during class!

Seto: You have no problem with passing notes.

Seto: Speaking of which, stop passing them to me.

Malik: Why won't you tell me!?

Malik: Seto-kins!

Malik: SETOOOOO

Malik: Oh!

Malik: I know what this is about.

Malik: You banged him too hard didn't you?

Malik: Hah! Your face proves it!

Malik: You did it!

Malik: I was right!

Seto: Just because the only reason you stay home is because you have too much sex doesn't mean everyone else does.

Malik: But… Why else would he be sick…

Yugi: Malik… Stop bothering Seto.

Malik: But Yuuuugiiiiiiii…!

Malik: He won't tell me what happened to Jou!

Malik: And I wanna know!

Yugi: Weren't you listening yesterday?

Malik: Huh?

Yugi: Jou said he wouldn't be in class this morning.

Yugi: He's making up a test.

Seto: One that your stupid boyfriend and that nuisance Bakura made him miss, might I add.

Malik: Hey, don't get mad at me for something Marik and Bakura did!

Malik: And don't call him stupid!

Malik: AND WHEN DID JOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MAKING UP A TEST?!

Yugi: Yesterday. While we were hanging out.

Yami: He was probably too busy making out with Marik to pay attention.

Yugi: What did I say about passing notes Yami?

Yami: Sorry! Sorry!

Yami: I'll stop!

Seto: Great. Now leave me alone.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** My sister's thoughts on vampires versus zombies.

There you go! Sorry, I've been a bit busy lately. Lots of packing and cleaning to do. My mom's been working on her house and my dad's been packing up his and I've been packing for college. But the next chapter is here now!

By the way! For those who actually read and liked Riddles (several years ago…), I am currently rewriting it! And by "rewriting it" I mean I am most likely writing it as you read this. Yeah, I'm coming back bitches! Stories and all! :D :D :D

**Review or I will take another year off of Fanfiction! … Oh shit… I don't wanna do that! I like Fanfiction! D:**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	60. Chapter 60

"**Insert funny quote here.**"

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bakura: Does it ever feel like we just keep going on about the same thing every time we pass notes?

Marik: No.

Marik: Why?

Bakura: Right… Maybe I shouldn't have asked you…

Bakura: What do you think Malik?

Malik: What do you mean?

Bakura: Well, we go on and on about annoying Yami

Bakura: And passing notes against our hikari's wishes

Bakura: And sex.

Bakura: We talk an awful lot about sex.

Malik: Yes. Yes, we do.

Malik: It may have something to do with the fact that you, me, and Marik are severely depraved.

Malik: Even Seto and Yami show wanton behavior from time to time.

Malik: And what else are we supposed to do in class besides annoy Yami and talk about via paper?

Malik: Learn?

Bakura: Hah! Don't get me wrong!

Bakura: Like I'm going to waste my time learning in class!

Malik: Well if you don't want to bother Yami, pass notes

Malik: (Even though that's what we're doing now),

Malik: Or have sex then what do you want to do?

Bakura: Hey, hey, hey!

Bakura: I never said anything about not wanting to have sex!

Bakura: Just talking about it!

Bakura: Get it right.

Malik: So you'd go to the bathroom right now with Ryou?

Bakura: Unfortunately… I can't…

Malik: You've been couched?

Bakura: Actually, I haven't been couched in months!

Bakura: So there you fuck.

Malik: So what…?

Bakura: …

Bakura: … We got caught last time…

Bakura: …

Malik: So he banned you from sex at school?

Bakura: Yeah…

Malik: Wait… How did you get off?!

Malik: I know me and Marik can just make them forget with our Millennium Rod but what about you?

Bakura: Fantastic acting schools.

Bakura: Skills.

Bakura: That was supposed to be skills.

Malik: You've been spending too much time in school.

Malik: It's official.

Bakura: I"VE GOT IT!

Malik: What?!

Bakura: I'll just skip class!

Bakura: And if I can get Ryou to skip too…

Malik: Yeah good luck with that.

Malik: He wouldn't skip no matter what you say.

Bakura: Maybe if I just channel some… interesting images…

Malik: Judging by that glare from hell he's giving you…

Malik: You're getting nothing…

Malik: And what was that about not talking about sex?

Bakura: Yeah, but then you actually mentioned having sex and now I want it…

Malik: Wow, you're really perverted aren't you?

Bakura: Yup.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Insert explanation here.

I'm off to college at the end of this week! A whole new state! I'M FINALLY LEAVING THIS STUPID CITY! :D :D :D It's going to be warmer and not a trace of snow! Not that I don't like snow but it's just too cold most of the time.

By the way, what's your opinion on the chapters I've been writing recently? I haven't lost my touch have I?

**Review or I'll leave for college and never come back!**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	61. Chapter 61

"**Place your hand in my hand for an extended amount of period.**"

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jou: Hey, where's Yugi?

Jou: Yami?

Jou: Yami.

Jou: Yugi isn't here.

Jou: You can pass notes you know.

Yami: But if I do Yugi will be mad!

Yami: AH! Stop making me pass notes!

Jou: He won't know!

Jou: It's not even while the teacher's talking!

Jou: The teacher isn't even in the room!

Jou: Okay he just returned but still!

Jou: We just finished taking a test!

Jou: What else do you have to do?

Yami: Study.

Yami: And do more school work.

Jou: …

Jou: What has he done to you…?

Jou: Don't you remember back when you used to pass notes?

Jou: Back when you bothered those idiots.

Yami: Back when they got us in summer school.

Jou: So?

Jou: That wasn't because you passed notes!

Jou: That was because they suck!

Yami: Stop passing me notes!

Yami: I could never live with myself if I made Yugi mad…

Jou: Damn it!

Jou: He won't mind that much!

Jou: SETO!

Seto: I already passed notes yesterday with the Three Muske-dorks.

Seto: Don't make me pass more.

Jou: Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!

Jou: You won't be talking to them!

Jou: Just me and Yami!

Seto: You I can stand.

Seto: Yami I can't.

Jou: But I need your help in convincing Yami to pass notes!

Seto: No.

Seto: Honestly, I think you should take Yami's advice and finish up some of your homework.

Seto: Your grades wouldn't mind if you studied a bit harder either.

Jou: Hey! I take offence to that!

Jou: Seto!

Jou: Seto…

Jou: Seeetoooooooooooooo…

Seto: That whine you do doesn't work on paper.

Seto: Don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes!

Seto: God! You're worse than Mokuba sometimes!

Seto: Fine! But you owe me when we get home.

Jou: Alright! 3

Seto: Pass notes.

Jou: Seto! How will that persuade him to pass notes?!

Yami: I will not pass notes!

Yami: And how dare you force Seto into this!

Seto: You do realize you're passing notes right now.

Yami: AGH!

Yami: STOP IT!

Seto: Well, my job is done.

Jou: What are you talking about!

Jou: You didn't do anything!

Seto: He passed notes didn't he?

Seto: He had to if he wanted to respond.

Jou: I.. but… you… urg… I hate you sometimes…

Seto: So as for paying me back…

Jou: You perv…

Seto: And that's just the way you like me, isn't it?

Jou: Whatever…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** I attempted to say something along the lines of "an extended amount of time" or "an extended period of time." Then the two phrases merged together… Needless to say my friend did not place her hand in mine for an extended amount of period…

Look! What is that! Why… it appears to be other characters! What?! You mean there are other people in Yu-Gi-Oh who pass notes besides Bakura, Malik, and Marik?! You're kidding. Lol After many of you said there was just too much of the trio I decided to put them on a vacation. I wonder how long they'll last before they storm back in to hog the chapters…

Just finished my first half marathon! My feet, ankles, and legs are killing me, they black flagged the race towards the end due to the extreme heat (meaning it was cancelled and they were no longer timing it), and I ended up limping my way around after I finished but it was completely worth it. When we finished they had these beasting metals, cold water, roses, bananas, and cold water rags that they placed on our neck, shoulders, back, and forehead. Not to mention that I finished with The Final Countdown playing on my iPod. Definitely doing this again next year! Though next year I'll be doing a bit more training… And hopefully I'll actually be in shape…

Actually, I was having a magnificent time until around mile 9… when I had the unbearable need to pee. I nearly couldn't make it when I had to stop and start again. Because, for those of you who don't know what it's like to start running again after you've stopped, it's like waking up after a good 9 hours of sleep because you need to pee and then trying to go back to sleep. Only it's worse because you're in pain…

**Review or I'll sweat all over you… Wait… No! Don't walk away! I can't follow you! My legs! MY LEGS! They hurt… T.T**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


	62. Chapter 62

"**I absolutely despise the human need to pee.**"

**Notes:** For the summary, genres, disclaimer and all of that stuff, go back to the first chapter.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Honda: Hey Jou.

Jou: Yeah?

Honda: What's up with Yami?

Honda: He looks… Panicked…

Jou: Oh… That…

Jou: He's scared that Yugi will find out he passed notes the other day.

Honda: Maybe Yugi should just let him pass notes?

Jou: Yeah

Jou: There's just one problem.

Honda: What's that…

Jou: Actually, make that three…

Honda: What?

Jou: Malik, Marik, and Bakura.

Honda: Oh…

Jou: Yeah, now you see the problem.

Honda: Well maybe if he just doesn't pass note to them?

Jou: Yeah!

Jou: That's a great idea!

Jou: And hey, while we're at it…

Jou: Why don't we tell him to not have sex with Yugi ever again!

Honda: I think you've been hanging out with Seto too long…

Honda: I could read the sarcasm in the first word…

Jou: Or maybe you just knew you had a bad idea.

Honda: Well do you have any other ideas?

Jou: It's simple…

Honda: What?

Jou: We kill the Batman.

Honda: …

Honda: Great

Honda: I just had to talk to him after movie night…

Honda: Can we think of a real plan?

Jou: Why so serious?

Jou: Ow!

Jou: Books are unnecessary items to throw at your friends!

Honda: I'm actually surprised the teacher noticed this time.

Jou: Well when the entire class laughs at my misfortune she's bound to notice.

Honda: I think Seto even cracked a smile.

Jou: Oh of course he would…

Jou: Damnit! It's already starting to bruise!

Jou: I hate you…

Honda: That's what you get for not being Sirius.

Jou: …

Honda: Why so Sirius?

Jou: Fuck your Harry Potter!

Jou: Here's your book back!

Honda: Hahaha!

Honda: That's what you get for throwing a book at me!

Jou: Oh of COURSE!

Jou: You throw the book at me first but _I'M_ the one who gets in trouble!

Jou: This is just fucking GREAT!

Honda: Well I guess that answers that question.

Jou: What question?

Honda: Who would win: Batman or Harry Potter?

Jou: You can go straight to Hell.

Jou: No, scratch that.

Jou: You can go rot in Azkaban!

Jou: Then, you can go fall down several holes.

Jou: In pieces.

Jou: And then suffer in hell for all eternity.

Honda: Must you be so violent?

Jou: Fuck off.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Random Quote At Top:** Me hating the human need to pee.

I have been sooooo busy at school. I decided to go to college 9 hours away by drive and it's taken a while for me to get fully settled in, especially with my 6 hour long culinary labs. I mean I just now put my posters up. But I finally got into the swing of things (I think) so I decided it would be time to update! :D

Dear Regulator (aka the reviewer who warned me about a possible plagiarist): Thank you for the warning, but I don't see much of a problem with this. She clearly liked my style and wanted to use it but she added her own twist. The way she differentiated between the characters was different than mine (meaning Bakura speaking was bolded and italicized in mine but was underlined and bolded in hers). Plus she added their names afterwards, unlike me. I don't know what she may or may not have copied from the other author but I am totally okay with how she "copied" mine. :) And thank you once again for telling me. I am truly appreciative of those who take their time to warn authors about things like this. :D I only wish you had signed in or left an email so I could message you directly. Take care! :D :D

**Review or I'll give you apple muffins! Wait…**

:)Puppy-Chan(:


End file.
